Unintentional crush
by surXsesh
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha don't get along well due to unsettled feelings from their youth but when their friends start dating they're forced to spend more time together than she'd like. Can Kagome let go of the painful past and work out her confusing feelings?
1. New girl at school

_**UNINTENTIONAL CRUSH**_

**DISCLAIMER :**** I own none of the characters in the Inuyasha series, just the plot! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: New girl at school<strong>

I smashed my pen down on my desk and began to massage my hand. Ouch, I flinched, I really had to learn to loosen up my grip while I was writing. I sighed as I took one last glance over my test. About half way through I gave up knowing no amount of review would fix the damage. I rose from my seat and turned to hand in the paper. laying it before my Sensei, I watched him carefully as he scanned it and my face dropped at the disapproving shake of his head. He flicked his eyes up to show me just how unamused he was and as soon as they flicked back down I couldn't resist sticking my tongue out at him. I also couldn't help but overhear Rin and Ayame's snickers from the back but he was quick to scold them.

"Sorry Sensei, won't happen again!" They apologized. I knew it was risky to act so careless around your teacher but, damn, that Naraku makes me so mad! When the last student finally handed in his test (of course it's Inuyasha, that dummy) the teacher rose from his seat.

"Alright class," He addressed us, placing the worksheets he was marking down. "It would seem we have a new student joining us." He headed for the door to allow the student in. The Sensei had made the poor kid wait outside for all of us to finish our tests, and Inuyasha took a whole good half an hour longer than the last kid before him. I shot a dirty look his way but he didn't seem to catch it. I followed the direction he was facing and landed my eyes upon the student. The girl was tall, she had beautiful long brown hair running down her back, with a loose hair tie near the bottom holding it all in place, her eyes were deep brown, and she looked athletic.. She was gorgeous.

"This is Sango Taijiya" The Sensei bluntly introduced before motioning for her to take a seat. She scanned the room and when her gaze landed on the only available seat she hesitantly took it. Sango sat in the very back of the room towards the left end, right in front of the window, in the seat right next to mine. When seated she took a quick look around and when she looked my way I give her a friendly smile. The girl nodded her head and returned an equally big grin my way. When the bell rang I made sure to catch up with her. Our school was a mixed one, consisting of demons, humans, and well.. what ever Inuyasha was considered. Whether you'd call him a dog, demon, or alien it was all the same to me. Our school was the only one in Tokyo set up like this and well.. the demons weren't the warmest people around, someone had to warn the girl.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi!" I introduced myself.

"I'm Sango Taijiya, nice to meet you." She answered. I was about to attempt to guide her through our strange school when she motioned her head for me to follow her and before I could even respond she was off. I still had 10 minutes to get to my next class and it was right beside my locker so I shrugged and chased after her. We made our way up two sets of stairs and down one hallway before she finally turned to me.

"So are you the welcoming comity?" She asked, sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'm only here to warn you of all the things you'll need to avoid to survive here!" I began to laugh but then quickly stopped myself when I realized it wasn't the warmest welcoming I could have offered. She just brushed it off and stopped at what appeared to be her locker which wasn't too far off from mine.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with my fair share of demon." She finally answered.

"Oh you have? I just assumed-"

"That since this is the only school in the city that allows both mortals and demons that no mortals have ever seen a demon before?" She cut me off. She's right, demons were as common as dogs around here..

"So.." I tried again. "Where did you come from? Do you know anyone around here?"

"I've always lived near here, I've just been home schooled. I don't know anyone too well but those girls on the other side of you were asked to show me around and even walked me to my first period class, they seemed nice enough," Hmm, so that's why Ayame was late for homeroom..

"I've got to get to class." She outwardly said, as if dismissing me. I turned away but she stopped me just as quickly.

"Look, I don't really know anyone around here and you're the only person that's approached me. If you want to-"

"Me and the girls are going shopping after school tomorrow, want to join us?" I took my turn to interrupt. She took a few second to ponder the question and then gave a slight nod before making her way to her next class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During lunch I made my way outside to the lone run down picnic table me and the girls usually had our lunch at. The first day of grade 9 proved itself to be quite troublesome for Rin. She had gotten into a small argument with Ayames boyfriend, at the time, and when she went to throw her pudding at him (with her horrible aim) well... It started a food fight and she got banned from the cafeteria. Ayame's boyfriend was quick to dump her which left her avoiding the cafeteria ever since. I found this old picnic table near a dumpster one day in the park and got my old friend Jinenji to haul it to the school on his truck. The principal didn't seem to care seeing as we were staying out of trouble and we've been out here since. Though I must admit, it could use a few touch ups starting with the wobbly leg and broken bench on the other end of where we usually sit.. it did the job! Plus we already engraved our names into it the second week high school started and it was sort of symbol of our friendship.. I know, cheesy..

"Rin!" I called when she finally made her appearance. She sat down and pulled out her lunch from her pail, a chicken ceaser wrap with apple juice and a granola bar on the side. She jammed her straw into her drink and took a big slurp before digging into her sandwich.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sango during math?" I interrogated her. She just shrugged and gulpped down the under-chewed bit of sandwich she still had in her mouth.

"It didn't seem that important, plus you were busy freaking over how you were going to fail that math test. By the way how did you end up doing on it anyway?" She giggled, already knowing as well as I did that it's as good as a fail. I sent her a death glare before Ayame finally joined us. Ayame seemed to have bought her lunch today, a big juicy burger with a large side of fries, I guess her last diet failed because she was right back to her usual eating habits. It wasn't like she needed to lose weight or anything anyway. I suddenly noticed Sango behind her with the same thing.

"Move over losers!" Ayame loudly greeted us. Sango quietly squeezed in on the end next to Ayame.

"You're not a vegan anymore?" Rin asked with the result of me nearly choking on my food.

"Vegan?! Forget that, she can't even go 5 hours without meat!" I joked though we all know it was true. We always joked around over Ayame's large eating habits but it's not like what she ate made a difference. That girl was so athletic she burned off the calories before they could even threaten her waste line.

"I so could!" Ayame argued back before taking a large chomp out of her meaty burger. I pulled out the bento my mom made me this morning and dug in. We continued on chatting and teasing Ayame. Sango also seemed to be enjoying herself. We all warned her of Sensei Naraku's harshness but assured her as long as she got her work done and didn't distract people from the lessons like me she'd be fine. As the end of lunch neared the shopping trip came up.

"Ouu, I totally forgot! Sorry Kags, I have track all week tonight." Ayame apoligized. I sighed, this is why we made our plans earlier on in the week to assure clashes like these wouldn't happen.

"How about you, still free?" I turned to Rin, my loyalist companion! No way she'd cancel on me.

"It's just that.. I'm already so behind in my classes! It's only the first week back to school and I'm already piled up to my chin in homework Kaggie-chan!" She explained.

"It's alright." I shook my head. I was really looking forward to getting my homecoming dress tomorrow too, oh well..

"I'm free tomorrow. Being all new and all I haven't really anything else ahead of me." Sango chimed in. Hmm I guess it'd be a great opportunity to bond.. and I did already sort of invite her anyways.

"Alright!" I agreed "sounds like a plan." We were just about to get up to throw our trash away when the last two guys I'd expect to see approached us. The dumb silver-haired youkai with the dog ears, Inuyasha. We've known eachother since middle school and in all the time I've known him he hasn't changed one bit. Just a stupid spoiled jerk! As much as I hate to admit it I did have the tiniest crush on him in the seventh grade but.. just forget about it! That was before I got to know the real him. He was with his perverted friend with the dumb low pony tail.. You had to admit though, despite his being friends with Inuyasha the boy was still pretty cute. Nonetheless he was still a pervert. Miroku came onto anything in a skirt for crying out loud and there was something about the way he was eyeing Sango which was making me uneasy...

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it chapter 1! What'd you guys think? I know it's going a bit slow right now but that's only because it's the beginning. This story has a lot more boys and drama coming so keep checking in. I already have the next few chapters written I just want you guys to review so I know someone's reading! Stay tuned!<strong>


	2. The mall with Inuyasha?

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha characters, just the plot! Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>"No, this won't work!" Sango whined as she threw yet another one of my blouses on the ground.<p>

"No! No! No! What were you thinking when you bought this?!" She complained "Kagome, we're going to need to get you a brand new wardrobe." I heard a knock at my door.

"Oh no it's them!" When Sango hid under my desk I rolled my eyes. She seemed a lot more comfortable with me now than she was yesterday, that's for sure.

"I thought you girls might like some lemonade?" My mom walked in with a tray of the ice cold liquid. She noticed Sango under the desk and raised her eyebrows.

"Kagome, by how nervous your friend looks this is starting to look a lot like a double date to me." My mother giggled.

You see when Inuyasha and Miroku had approached us near the end of lunch yesterday Miroku was flirting with Sango! The scum.. What's worse was Sango pulled me aside and went crazy! To summarize, she was going on and on about how the boy seemed cute but she didn't even know him and she was too shy to be alone with a boy anyway. I was then bombarded with a million questions about him, like who he was and why he would be flirting with her... that's what she basically went on about, just in a load more of words. I didn't even have the heart to tell her about what a dirt bag he was. All I said was that he had a shady history with girls and she seemed to have missed the message because when he waved and winked at her from where we had left them her face beamed rose pink. Then today in math class he wouldn't leave us alone! He was all "Sango you dropped this, you cutie!" "Sango you're so cute when you blush!" "Sango!" "Sango!" Then at lunch he stopped by again, and had the nerve to bring Inuyasha with him! Before I knew it he straight up asked her out in front of everybody! She then pulled me aside for advice.

"Well I don't want to flat out reject him!" She cried to me. She then somehow managed to convince me (she's a persuasive girl I tell you!) to take him with us on a 'casual outing' to the mall. Then when I flat out refused as to not wanting to encourage Miroku's pursuing her (poor girl, she was new, how's she supposed to help herself?). She wouldn't stop pouting and asking me why so I managed to convince her it had nothing to do with him, just me not wanting to third wheel and impose. That's when the witch did it! She basically begged Inuyasha to come with us for 'my sake'. He gave one heck of a harsh rejection too, even so I knew I had to hold Rins arm down when she reached for her pudding cup. I had no idea what Miroku said to him but when they came back he reluctantly.. agreed? As if that wasn't enough, on my way to class he confronted me about it!

_"No! I never asked her to ask you out for me." I explained to him._

_"Come on stupid, I know you've had the hots for me since.. like forever!" That baka!_

_"She's shy and didn't want to go out with him alone, honest." I tried to explain with all the patience I could muster. Was this guy for real, me like him?! As if! I was never making that mistake again.._

_"You're just lucky Miroku has stuff on me I'd rather not get out.. and by the way," he continued "if you so much as try to lay one little move on me.." He didn't finish his sentiment as my gagging gesture assured him nothing of the sort was even remotely possible. He rolled his eyes and stormed off._

"Sango if you hate my clothes so much how about you try wearing your own?" I asked her after my mother had left.

"I don't have cute clothes, I have convenient clothes. I thought a girl like you would have something cute to wear.." Awhh Sango "I was obviously wrong!" That witch.. I decided against telling Sango about how Miroku really was as I handed her a flowery yellow sun dress from the back of my closet. To be honest, I hadn't seen him even look at a girl the way he looked at Sango since his last girlfriend. I swear if he does anything to hurt her though I won't hold back for his sake! Sango came out brushing her hair frantically trying to get it to stay pin straight, but all her fast speed was managing to do was create friction which caused her hair to stand up. I looked around my drawer for the pink hair clip I wore on my birthday a few years ago and I put her hair up for her. Just as I finished adding the last of her lip gloss the door bell went off. Shoot! I was so caught up with Sango I totally forgot about me. I quickly ran to the mirror to see the damage, yep, I'm a mess. I grabbed the first pieces of clothing I got my hands on and ran out to the bathroom to change, completely dismissing Sango who by now was trying to steady her breath to a normal pace. I ran down the stairs tying my hair up in a bun to find a hopeful Miroku and annoyed Inuyasha. Miroku's face dropped when he saw it was only me.

"Hold your horses she's coming."

"Can you hurry it up!" Inuyasha barked at me. I ended up in a white lacy skirt which reaches just above my knees with a green tank top and black sandals, not bad Kagome, not bad at all. Inuyasha didn't seem to agree though because he didn't even give me a second look.. Not that I cared. I made my way up the stairs and practically dragged Sango down. Miroku wass dressed in a blue plaid shirt and black jeans while Inuyasha wore red basketball shorts and a black tank top. Miroku didn't hesitate for a second and was immediately at Sango's side.

"Shall we go then?" He asked as he linked his arm with hers.

"We shall!" She answered, a little too eagerly. Come on Sango deep breaths, don't come off too easy. Inuyasha and I both grunted, obviously neither planning on linking arms like the previous pair who had just left. With a grumble Inuyasha followed after them.

"Inuyasha?" My mom asked me disapprovingly as soon as she was sure he was out of ear shot. She's heard her fair share of negative stories centered around that boy.

"It's okay mom." I said as I quickly chased after them. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, I love frozen yogurt!" Sango answered Miroku after he offered to buy her some. Me and Sango left to find a table while the boys (more likely just Miroku) waited in line to buy our yogurts.

"Sango, you may want to take it a little easy." I nudged her.

"What, do you think I'm coming off too strong?" She asked suddenly seeming a little insecure.

"It's not that per say.. I don't know, I think Miroku just likes girls who play a little.. I don't know.. hard to get?" I tried. In responce to my words Sango kicked of her heels.

"Good cause I'm getting tired of trying to act all giddy and girly." I tried not to gawk at her. Well, that had gone a lot easier than expected. I started explaining to her how she should never lose sight of what's important over a dumb guy and that it usually wouldn't work in her favor. I knew this from experience but she didn't seem too quick to disagree anyway so I didn't have to bring anything embarrassing up. We sat there quietly waiting until..

"Say Kagome?" She called me.

"What's your deal with Inuyasha?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask.. It's only to be expected though, the only times we've opened our mouths this whole time was to insult one another.

"Inuyasha and I don't really get along.." I simply answered. It obviously wasn't enough for Sango though as she gave me a shocked look filled with sarcasm.

"Something happened in grade school and-" Before I got into it the boys arrived and I sealed my lips. The boys both got oreo yogurts while me and Sango nibbled on our strawberries. It's my first time trying frozen yogurt and I was in awe as the creamy fruity substance melted on my tongue. Mmm, cool and refreshing.

"So is there anything in particular you ladies want to do here?" Miroku asked as we ate.

"Well.. We still need homecoming dres-" Before I could even finish I heard Inuyasha snickering. I was a little perplexed by his reaction. I knew the dance was a month away but most of the other girls already had their dresses..

"What's your damage?" I asked.

"What's the point?" He asked me. The point in what? Getting homecoming dresses? He was starting to sound a little perverted to me now. On the upside Sango seemed to be showing some serious improvement from before. Miroku had tried repeatedly to get his arm around her but has gotten shut down each time.

"It's not like you're getting a date anyway." Inuyasha better watch his tongue because I'm feeling my already tested patience running thin with him. "I'm sorry.. I take it back, you could get a date! If you managed to get some loser really drunk and I mean w-a-s-t-e-d! Hoo!" He chuckled and I could notice Miroku having a difficult time trying not to react in a negative way for Sango's sake because she wouldn't have it.

"Inuyasha how can you be so rude to Kagome?!" She asked him, veering her gaze away for only a moment to shoot Miroku a threatening glare telling him he better not say one bad thing.

"Yeah Inuyasha, Kagome could get a date.." He tried but got completely shut down when Inuyasha blurted:

"Miroku you were just saying before we got here how you were worried Sango might end up being a loser considering her taste in friends!" Busted. Sango gasped in disbelief.

"Miroku he better be lying.." She shot her attention towards the very guilty boy who couldn't deny a word. Before anything worse could threaten to take course I stood up and coated Inuyasha's silver hair with the pink substance which was my yogurt. Rin would've been so proud. Sango stood up to follow me but not before Miroku called after her and pulled a move which left him with a red mark on his face courtesy of the girl. Before Inuyasha had a chance to comment on his ruined hair Miroku confidently chimed:

"No regrets!" 

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, that was intense! There you have it, chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, made me so happy to know I wasn't writing for nothing :) let's try and get 5 for chapter 3, for all you Koga lovers, he makes his entrance! Oh, and more homecoming stuff to come! xoxo.<strong>


	3. Give him a shot

**DISCLAIMER: I own no Inuyasha characters, just the plot! And now Chapter #3!**

* * *

><p>"AND THEN Kagome dumped her whole frozen yogurt on the jerks head!" The girls roared with laughter as Sango filled them in on our little outing.<p>

"Then when I walked off and Sango came to follow me, Miroku-" Sango attempted to cover my mouth but missed and when I told them, Rin was clenching her stomach from laughing so hard while Ayame just stood there completely disgusted. Sango shook her head and glared at me.

"You should of told me how horrible those boys were before we went out with them." She nagged me. I sighed, knowing that me telling her wouldn't have made much difference. Sango couldn't stay mad at me though and started cracking up when she pictured Inuyasha with the frozen yogurt in his hair again. I turned to grab my books out of my bag when I heard Sango yelp, a slapping sound soon followed. When I turned back around I saw Miroku standing behind her rubbing the emerging spot on his face with Sango's red hand print. Inuyasha wasn't with him and when I looked over at where he usually sat, sure enough, there he was glaring at me. I gave him a little cheery wave and Koga thinking it was directed at him waved back. Koga's not in our math class, he's actually one year older than us. He was only in here to socialize with his friends before class started because he didn't seem to care whether he's late for class or not. Inuyasha grabbed Koga from his pony tail and pulled him down off his desk to wipe the dumb look off his face.

"Ow, what was that for?!" I had heard him yell. Inuyasha ignored him and continued to sit there glowering at me. Rolling my eyes I redirected my attention back to Miroku who was trying to get Sango's attention again.

"Hey Miroku if you think Kagome's friends are such losers how come you've gone after every one of them then?" Sango asked him.

Miroku shot me a look of disbelief.. In my defense though I DID say if he messed up I would be happy to fill Sango in on a few of his past faux pas'. Miroku didn't have a response for Sango but lucky for him Sensei was ready to start the class anyway.

"Take your seats," Naraku ordered menacingly. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At lunch I was the last of our friends to show up due to a student council meeting. When I finally did arrive I was surprised to find Sango there so upset. Ayame and Rin were both on either sides of her trying to get her to crack a smile.

"What's wrong Sango?" I asked, taking the end seat next to Rin.

"Maybe.. I was too harsh on Miroku?" Great. That's just dandy, Sango still wants the lecher. I was running down a mental list of all the things I could say to turn her mind away from it. The look Ayame was giving me already told me that it was too late, the girl was mad, crazy!

"Ugh! Sango you are way too good for that creep! You've barely known him for a week, let the punk go." She just sighed at this. Was I the one at fault? Maybe if me and Inuyasha didn't get in the way.. I shook my head and accepted the facts.

"Based on this morning I'd say it's not too late. You guys could go out again minus me and Inuyasha, hm?" I asked her. She started to look a little more cheerful but then just as quickly went back into withdrawal.

"No way, I can't go out with him alone! If someone else is there I'd at least know he wouldn't try anything.." If she was so worried over him trying something then why's she so desperate for him? I bowed my head and massaged my temples.

"Hey, if Kagome doesn't want to go with Inuyasha maybe we could get Koga to go with her!" Rin laughed. Ayame's red hair began to flare as she punched Rin in the arm and shot me a threatening look.

"How about I don't go at all?" I put out there and yet again became the center of everyones focus. Why were they so desperate on it being me? Rin and Ayame were single too if they'd forgotten. I swore if I didn't know any better it was as if they wanted Inuyasha to humiliate me. Ugh! I needed new friends.

Apparently at some point before the day ended Sango had gotten Miroku's number because when I went to get her so we could walk home she was feverishly texting him. The good thing about having Sango around was I didn't have to walk home alone anymore, Ayame and Rin lived on the other side of town so it's usually just me. As we were making our way out of the school though, Sango seemed more jumpy than usual. It was as if she were on the look out. She only calmed down once her eyes landed on something. As I followed her gaze my face dropped. There before us were the 3 amigo's consisting of the schools biggest idiots and from the guilty vibe Sango was emitting it was fair to assume we'd be having a large traveling pack today. Sango's exterior completely flipped and it seemed as if she had taken my comments to heart because everytime Miroku would try to be cute he'd get shut down like before. Koga seemed more than happy to be walking with us and Inuyasha.. well I was pretty sure he lived on the other side of town too so I had no idea what he was even doing with us. The whole walk home all he would do was glare at me and about a block before my house I'd finally had it.

"You have a problem?" I started.

"Yeah, you got your food in my hair!" The only response I had to offer were my giggles. He got a mischievous look on his face when he opened his mouth to say "It was probably better thinking on your part, don't need to be exceeding your amount of calorie intake anymore than you already do." I felt the anger boiling inside of me reach my face.

"It was more to do with the fact that you needed some type of scent to mask your stinking dog breath odor!" I answered.

"You little wench.." He answered, and before I could even respond Koga was on his back tugging on his ears.

"Mutt, apologize to Kagome this instant!" Koga and Inuyasha continued their little doggy fight while Miroku and Sango were too entranced in their own little world to realize the rest of us had stopped.

"Come on Sango, give me one little peck on the cheek?" He pleaded.

"Oh I'll give you something on the cheek!" She answered as she slapped him yet again for the third time. I couldn't take the nonsense anymore and continued on home. They were all lunatics, every last one of them. When I had made it to the top of the large staircase up to the shrine I heard someone call my name. I rolled my eyes when I saw them all at the bottom. When they made it to the top Sango asked if we could continue to hang out at my place. I didn't understand, what was Inuyasha doing around here anyway, and since when does Koga defend me?

"Since when do you even like Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in disgust.

"When she made you look like an even bigger idiot than you already are!" He grinned, then they went at it again. I sat there and watched in aggravation. I was so caught up in their fight I didn't even notice Miroku sneak up next to me. I faced him when he called my name.

"I think Inuyasha feels he was a little too harsh with you, and that's why he's here, to make it up to you" Miroku informed me with an assuring smile. Inuyasha felt bad about what he said? No way, I couldn't believe it.

"Don't you even think about going near my woman you mangy mutt!" I heard Koga yell when he got Inuyasha in a headlock.

"I'm no ones woman!" I unconvincingly rejected after a blush had already formed. Oh boy, good thing Ayame wasn't here to hear that.

"She's no woman period!" Inuyasha interjected. I turned to Miroku unamused. Not only was he perverted but appearantly he was a liar too.

"Well, he never outwardly said he felt bad but I've known him for years and I can tell deep down he does!" Miroku nodded. I looked back over at Inuyasha pondering this as he tackled koga down. I was just in time to catch him say

"And you both smell bad too! Maybe you can both get married and move far far away, good riddance!" At this point I was beyond past believing anything out of Miroku's mouth.

When Inuyasha and Koga had finally finished fighting, after Sango paid up to Miroku for losing; due to her betting Koga would win the fight (just my luck) we made it inside. It was 6:00 and my mom had insisted everyone join us for dinner. When my little brother Souta was finished with his video games and peaked out of the living room to see the 3 boys at the door he ran to get my Gramps. I didn't hear the conversation they had but I was sure the words 'Kagome and her boyfriends' came up somewhere in there. This was confirmed when Gramps came running in with his souvenir bamboo sword yelling-

"Which one of you is Kagome's boyfriend?!" I quickly shook my head ready to assure him none of them were, when to my dismay, Koga stepped up.

"That would be me!" Acckk! What?!

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome's mother." My mom greeted him, oh great.

"I'm Koga Kanji!" He happily introduced himself.

"I'm Souta! I guess we're going to be brothers one day. I should warn you ahead of time though, Kagome's real grumpy in the mornings." I shot my brother a look. Yep, really glad Ayame wasn't here for this, she'd have my head! That's for sure. To my surprise Inuyasha was the one to step in to deny the rumors.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi but Koga can't get a girlfriend, not even Kagome. I know it's sad." I didn't know whether to be happy Inuyasha was defending me or mad he was insulting me but I just shook it off. Sango sent a thumbs up my way, it seemed she thought this was going well. Miroku got a phone call from his parents and had to leave. Sango decided to go with him so that he could walk her home. For some reason completely unknown to me, Inuyasha and Koga stuck around. Koga had asked him what he was still doing here and he answered that he was there because he felt bad about what he had said to me before. I was caught off guard for a while by this until my mom brought out dinner. Based on the way his eyes were glued to the dish, my instincts were telling me his reasoning wasn't all that true. We were about to sit down to eat when I felt my phone vibrate, hmm a text from Ayame?

_'WHAT'S KOGA DOING AT YOUR HOUSE ASKING FOR YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE?!'_

Before I even had the chance to ask her how she knew he was here I heard a banging on the door. I went to answer it and sure enough it was one fiery wolf demon.

"Sango told me so don't even try to lie!" Ayame yelled. Sango.. 

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I updated, who's happy? :D I know I didn't reach my goal but I got so many lovely reviews I had to put it up! The next chapter is already written and ready to be updated! Not to hype up my own story but it's a good one! I'll be a little easier this time and only ask for 3 reviews in trade for the next chappie! Whether it goes up in the next hour or next month is up to you guys so don't hesitate to review!<strong>


	4. Hungry like the wolf

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately own nothing Inuyasha related :( Just the plot of this story! Please enjoy :D P.S. WOW! You guys were fast this time..**

* * *

><p>"It's not for real! It's more like a joke. Koga only likes the fact that I humiliated Inuyasha." She was impatiently tapping her foot, she didn't seem to be buying it.<p>

"Well?" She asked me.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to invite me in or..?" I sighed and moved aside to let her through. Ayame quickly made herself at home hopping right beside Koga who was so busy stuffing his face he didn't even notice her. She took numerous attempts to try and win his attention, flipping her hair around, 'accidentally' bumping hands, pushing his hair out of his face. Nothing. This poor wolf youkai couldn't seem to do anything to get his attention. Inuyasha and Koga were both eating so fast as if competing but after Inuyasha's fourth plate he seemed to have given up all together. My mom was running back and forth from the dinning room to the kitchen trying to get enough food for everyone's hunger to be satisfied. Ayame seemed to have given up on getting Koga's attention and dug into the food. I got up to help my mom prepare more dishes and when I returned, to my surprise she'd managed to do it. Koga's full attention was on the girl, he looked amazed. Ayame had devoured 3 plates of food in the 5 minutes I had been gone. His amazed look turned into one of pure horror as it was clear she had no intentions of slowing down anytime soon. Leave it to Ayame to eat away her feelings so shamelessly. She hadn't even realized that by giving up her quest to get Koga's attention she had manged to succeed in gaining it. Koga was starting to look quite agitated now, no way was he going to let a girl beat him in scarfing down more plates of food than him! By this point Souta was back to his video games and Gramps was reading his newspaper sipping tea. My mom was still happily in and out of the kitchen overjoyed with how much they loved her food. The reality of it having less to do with the taste and more to do with the competition managed to slip her mind. At this rate they were going to have our fridge cleaned out if they didn't stop soon. Ayame finally put down her eighth plate in defeat leaving Koga in triumph. He stood up and bowed thanking everyone for their support and then my mother for the delicious food. My mom in response began to clap for him. Inuyasha and I started to laugh but immediately both stopped and exchanged dirty looks when we noticed the other. When Koga rid himself of his shirt and took victory laps around my house though we couldn't help ourselves.

"You know what song was stuck in my head while they were stuffing their faces?" Inuyasha suddenly asked me.

"If it was by Duran Duran then I think I do." I answered and we were both consumed by yet another batch of laughter.

Now my Gramps was chasing him with his sword yelling various Japanese obscenities while me and Inuyasha were all but rolling on top of each other in fits of laughter. Ayame stood up and stretched obviously missing the humor of the situation. She clearly wasn't understanding that she had just lost an eating competition.

I walked the 3 youkai's out and they all thanked me for having them. Ayame seemed to have forgotten about being mad at me after Koga approached her.

"You know I've never seen a girl eat like that before." Inuyasha and I tried not to laugh as the blush began to creep on her vixenish face.

"Yeah, I grew up in a house full of hungry men.. If you didn't learn how to eat fast you didn't eat," She shrugged.

"It was amazing, we should do it again some time. We could probably eat WacDonalds clean if we tried hard enough!" He pitched in excitement. She giggled as they made their way does the stairs, obviously forgetting about Inuyasha in their daze and talk of food. I was just about to head inside when I noticed Inuyasha hasn't left yet.

"Looks like your only possible date for homecoming found a new girl." He chuckled. When I didn't join him he grunted and kicked a random pebble he found on the ground.

"Is this your idea of small talk?" I asked him disinterested. He perched his lips to the side as I wondered why he hadn't left yet. Maybe he was wondering what he was still doing here too, it's not like we just had a date and he needed to kiss me goodnight or anything. We barely even spoke.

"you know.. Oddly enough I sort of had fun tonight." He finally said. I just about lose my footing when I saw him smile at me. Inuyasha smiling at me?! "So.. see you tomorrow I guess?"

"yeah, see you" I answered.

As soon as he was out of sight I ran up to my room and made sure to text Rin every last detail of the evening. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's not fair!" Rin pouted.

"You can come next time." Sango comforted her. I exaggeratedly groaned, still not overjoyed about her running off and telling Ayame on me. As if I had done anything wrong when she was the one who practically invited them in. Rin was upset because she never got informed of the gathering at my house and missed out on all the fun.

"Weren't you babysitting anyway?" I finally asked her which resulted in her grimace to grow even deeper.

"That's besides the point." Just then Ayame came twirling and skipping to Rins locker where we all usually gathered before class started. As she did one last dramatic twirling leap she bumped into a cat youkai who hissed at her, yikes!

"Sorry, my bad!" She called after the girl. That was unlike Ayame, usually she'd just growl back.. hmm, someone was in a good mood.

"Spill the beans!" Rin grabbed her by the shoulders as she tried to shake Ayame back to normal. "Who did this to you?"

"Koga." She dreamily answered to Rin. "We're going out for lunch today, don't wait up." She pranced off before Sango's jaw had time to hit the floor.

"They hit it off that well?" Sango asked.

"Well after you told her me and Koga were getting married she raced to my house." I gave her a slightly colder look than intended.

"I didn't do it to get you in trouble! I know you don't like Koga, you don't like anyone!" I know she meant boy wise but there's just something about the way she said it that didn't go by too well with me.

"Awhh Kags don't get upset! I was only trying to help Ayame out!" Rin did a purposely loud cough which anyone with half a brain could easily translate as 'thanks for considering me!' I took a deep breath trying to exhale all the bad and inhale all the good, wrapping one arm around Rin I asked Sango-

"So what happened with you and Miroku last night?" She lit up at the mere mention of his name.

"He lied! He just wanted to spend a little alone time with me to ask me to homecoming!" She told us in awe.

"And how many times did he try and grope you?" Rin snickered, which brought along a glum look on Sango's face as she seemed to be recalling some of her less glamorous memories. Rin began to pat her head in condolence.

"At this rate it looked like everyone was going to have a date to the dance except me and you kiddo." I announced to Rin.

"As if!" She rolled her eyes. Did I miss something? No way, if I'm the only one going to the dance single I'm not even going to bother at all.

"Don't even give me that look Kags, I'm talking about you! I read your texts it's obvious you and Inuyasha will be together before the dance." Sango gasped as her face began to light up. Before I could stop it she was already jumping and squealing for me begging for us to fill her in on what she'd missed. Even when I told her he only gave me a smile she refused to simmer down.

"He's warming up to you! Hey, it's something. At least you're not forever alone like this one," She pointed at Rin who began to pout some more in return. I swear if these girls believe that anything is or will ever happen between me and Inuyasha they're delusional.

"I would never be caught dead let alone alive as Inuyasha's date so get those diluted thoughts out of your heads, he is a complete prick!" I all but yelled, and when I saw their faces go pale I felt trembles suddenly charge though my hands. I slowly turned around to find Miroku and of course Inuyasha right behind me completely dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHA! What a cruel place to end :( I'd update some more for you guys buuut.. Everything's up in my head right now and I'm just looking for time to get it down! I'll update for you guys but please continue to review so I know you're all still there! See you in the next chappie! :D Ouu and just so you all know.. IT'S FLUFFY TIME!<strong>


	5. Abducted

**DISCLAIMER: I own no Inuyasha characters or the lovely story in which they reside. D'awhh :( Awh well, here's the next chappie!**

I quickly curved away from the boys and took course in a fast walk, attempting to avoid the situation at hand. When I turned the corner and thought I was safe, just as my luck had it, Inuyasha came.

"Hey, don't think you're all high and mighty. I wouldn't date you if you paid me!"

"Paid you? Paid you? The only situation in which I would pay you is to have you stay away from me!" I returned. Kids passing by curiously slowed their pace and looked on but never completely stopped.

"You don't have to pay me for that, I can gladly do it of my own free will." He huffed.

"Then please proceed to do so!" As I said this, Sango made her appearance, frowning. I told her there was nothing between us, nothing but bitter hatred that is.

"No, you're not that special." Huh? "I'm going to continue to stay around you since it seems to aggravate you so much!" You've got to be kidding me, what's his problem?

"Sounds like you just can't get enough of Kagome.." Sango chimed in.

"I've had more than enough of her!" He yelled back. The hint of rosiness creeping up on his face made it less convincing.

"Then why are you so bent on being around her? If you asked me I'd say your intent on making her your homecoming queen!" Homecoming queen? Okay it was funny at first but now Sango's going a little too far.

"Homecoming queen, her? Yeah when pigs fly.."

"I thought you were popular around here." She shook her head. Miroku spotting his girl joined us and attempted to catch the argument.

"Yeah, but I'm not a miracle worker!" Inuyasha seemed to be getting really worked up. He is one prideful guy and Sango's really hitting him in the ego, questioning how popular the guy can really be if he can't pull a few votes for me. Her only response was her doubtful glance filled with disappointment.

"I'm not even going.." I quietly mumbled. They all seemed to have heard me because they were all now fixated on me. Sango's once confident smirk had reshaped itself into a pups pout.

"What do you mean you're not going?" She whined.

"I meant exactly what I said." The warning bell rang and I turned away from the situation at hand and sped off to class. Half way there I turned a corner to enter an appearantly empty hall. I'm not going to make it on time! Why must I constantly get carried away with personal situations? I just want to get through high school with a decent average which will get me into a decent college. I began to hear speedy footsteps behind me and when they get close enough to me they matched my pace. When I felt her hand on my shoulder I turned to her in annoyance.

"Sango I'm-" I instantly stopped when I noticed it wasn't not her. "I-Inuyasha?" His lips were perched to the side contemplating something.

"You're not-I mean.. Are you not going- Like.. because of me?" He asked. I lifted an eyebrow at him. Why is he so cocky that he think I'm waiting on him?

"I'm not going with you." I shot to the point. He then grunted in exaggeration.

"I'm not asking you, stupid. I meant because when I said you shouldn't bother going.." He explained. Does he think he's so powerful that he has that kind of control on my self esteem? Hmph, He's too cocky. Ugh! I turned away from him and continued on to class. He progressed on behind me.

"I knew it! You're skipping it because what I said. Listen Kagome, just because you don't have a date doesn't mean you shouldn't go! I mean I personally would never go dateless but-"

"Yeah? And who exactly is your date then Inuyasha? I haven't seen you at a girls side since Kikyo left." I instantly know I've gone too far when I see the playful expression that he once wore go bleak. A slight tinge of regret nudged me but disappeared when I noticed that he shook it off just as quickly and persisted.

"Okay then, I have a proposal." A proposal huh? Before he could get to it though I heard the final bell ring.

"Oh no, I'm late!" I quickly brushed myself past him in a hurry to sneak into class or if that failed to at least explain myself. I hadn't even made it 3 steps when I was suddenly stopped. Inuyasha was clutching on to my arm and had now turned me so that I was facing him. I felt my breath leave me as he gazed intently at me. I felt my heart beat racing but I still tried to resist. He just tightened his grip, it wasn't a harmful grip but it was still a strong one. I instantly knew I wouldn't be getting to class until he dismissed me. Easy Kagome, breathe, it's only Inuyasha. When I saw the smirk emerging on his lips it became obvious he was just playing with me again, yet I still felt myself go crimson. I turned my head away in anger but he just grabbed my chin and forced me up to him. Our faces were now so close that I felt his cool breath on my lips. My heart switched from rapid beats to none at all. He was about to open his mouth to speak when my homeroom teacher Lady Kagura appeared from the corner.

"Kagome? I knew I recognized that voice! You can kiss with your boyfriend on your own time, get to class. Now!" I felt my cheeks burning to new degrees.

"No! Ms. Kagura, it's nothing like that-really!" I tried to explain but she's so disinterested I felt my efforts wasted. Inuyasha seemed to be embarrassed as well because as soon as she appeared he put a good meter between us. He must have been too distracted to sense her..

"Kagome. Class. NOW!" She yelled. I raced towards the classroom without another thought. When I thought it was over I heard her call from behind me:

"And I'll see you two in detention. "No! Why me? I don't want to be around Inuyasha anymore. I continually repeated this to myself but it was no hope. I still felt my stomach fluttering.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I slowly put the books I didn't need away and piled the ones I did in my book bag. I'm trying to avoid it, the moment when I'll have to be face to face with Inuyasha again. If I showed up late there's no doubt I'd have an even longer detention! I couldn't afford to lose anymore time. I closed my locker and let my head hang for a little while tiredly before I forced myself to stand up straight and get it over with. I texted Sango letting her know I wouldn't be able to walk home with her tonight then turned my phone off and slipped it in my pocket. I made my way to the detention room and was just about to enter when Inuyasha leaped out of the room. For an instant we met in a collision but before I crashed to the floor (or could even process what's happened!) he was back at his running stance dragging me along. I was thankful he caught me but not too fond of not knowing where I was being abducted. I tried to free myself but just like earlier in the day it proved itself to be useless.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing! Where are you taking me? We're going to get in trouble!" I shouted. He didn't stop running but he turned to shush me.

"Inuyasha!" I continued to yell, hitting his arm. I heard him growl, obviously annoyed.

"Listen! The supervisor hasn't arrived yet, if you've never skipped a detention before-"

"I've never even had a detention before!" I whined. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"And you're not going to."

"But what about tomorrow when they yell at us for not going?"

"You will honestly tell them 'I showed up but no one was there so I assumed you forgot about it'" If he really believed that would work he has proven himself to be an even bigger idiot than suspected.

"It'll work, trust me. They're so caught up in other stuff they'll completely forget about giving you a new detention. Heck! I'd be surprised if she even notices you've skipped." I'm not sure, Ms. Kagura is a pretty strict teacher..

"Lately she's been so caught up with worry over her husband that she really couldn't care less what you do Kags!" Did he really call me Kags? When I started thinking about what he said I agreed it was sort of true. After all, it would be quite stressful being married to Sensei Naraku. We were about to turn the last corner and exit through the back doors when I felt myself plummet to the ground.

"OW!" I heard a familiar voice grumble. We seemed to have crashed into someone. Inuyasha didn't miss a beat though as he grabbed both our arms and continued sprinting. If he's so nervous about being caught how can he speak so confidently about avoiding trouble the next day? I turned to see the person we crashed into was Rin.

"Rin!" I enthusiastically greeted her.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused.

"I'll explain later." When she noticed Inuyasha was the one pulling us along she turned back to me snickering and winking. What is with this idea all my friends have taken up of Inuyasha and I? I stuck my tongue out at the brat and she stuck hers out at mine in answer. Inuyasha finally stopped at some random car and reached in to his pocket to grab something. He pulled out a key ring with half a dozen keys and a remote with a few buttons. He clicked one of the buttons and we heard a beeping noise escape the car in front of us. He momentarily stopped to raise an eyebrow at us for having our tongues out but then quickly motioned for us to get in. I gawked as I took in the sleek black brand new car that Inuyasha was climbing in to. I don't know much about cars but it doesn't take an idiot to know this was a good one.

"Your dad let you borrow his Jaguar?" Rin asked doubtingly as she shakily looked around for the real owner.

"Of course not, my dad wouldn't let me go within 3 ft. of his car."

"You took your dads car without permission?" I asked him bewildered. When he snickered I knew I was starting to sound like a little goody two shoes again.

"It's mine you idiots." He mocked us. I felt like he was the one being foolish, thinking we'd just get in the car after hearing that. In a united effort of complete indistinguishable noise we rambled on about our disbelief.

"Just get in!" He snapped.

"No! Why do you want us to go with you anyw-" In the middle of my sentence my 'friend' proceeded to hop in yelling shotgun... Well, I felt betrayed. He looked at me daring me to drag this on so I just sighed and allowed him to abduct me as I climbed in the back seat. During the ride Rin explained to us that she had been looking for Ayame to walk home with but had forgotten that she had baseball. After I explained what me and Inuyasha had been doing she seemed a bit shocked but didn't push it. The next few minutes were awkward because no one really had anything to say. Rin and I don't exactly willingly hang around our chauffeur. I slouched against my seat and stared out at the moving scenery. I hate fall, it's a sad season. All the beautiful leaves falling and flowers dying, I honestly prefer winter. Yeah I'm not too fond of the cold but I love starring out my window at night and seeing the pretty snow fall. Most girls are usually fantasizing about their kiss in the rain but I'd much rather be throwing snowballs and playing around in the snow with my boyfriend. Something about freezing your butt off becomes so much more romantic to me when you have somebody there to cuddle with. I've only had one boyfriend before but we started dating in the spring and didn't make it to winter so I'm still waiting for my boy in the snow. After about 5 more minutes in the car with the speedy Inuyasha I realized we were heading in the complete opposite direction of my house. Not to mention I was pretty positive he had no idea where Ms. shot gun over there lives either.

"Hey, Where exactly are you taking us? You're not heading in the direction of either of our houses.."

"I don't feel like driving you guys home, you can call a cab or something when we get to my place."...What?

"WHY IN THE HECK DID YOU FORCE US IN HERE THEN?" I began to yell.

"You're a teachers pet! If I left you at school you would've went to your detention which would've made her notice that I wasn't there. It was too big a risk."

"Kagome, a teachers pet? Half her teachers hate her, and she's failing math!" Rin blurted out attempting to defend me. Inuyasha looked back briefly in confusion. He probably still thought I was the same girl I was in grade school. All the teachers used to love me and I was always top of my class. That's just it though, I'm not that girl anymore. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself. He's not usually one to filter himself and I'm just about to ask him what it was when he stopped in front of a house 10 times the size of mine. When he noticed our facial expressions he smirked.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Rin and I quickly turned to each other, faced the house, turned back to each other then Inuyasha. Humble abode? This place is more like a palace! He got out of the car and knocked on my car window.

"You planning to come out or?" He teased. Before we even stepped foot into his castle he was already shushing us.

"We didn't even say anything yet. What's your damage?" I interrogated. Rin and I slipped off our shoes and made our way through the foyer.

"I don't want my brother to hear us." He answered as he sat on one of 4 bright red high stools in front of his kitchens island. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone then proceed to hands it to me.

"How could he possibly hear us in this huge place?" Rin asked as I dialed my house phone. Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Demon hearing is a lot stronger than humans, you'd be surprised." He irritably shared. Ring... Ring... Ring... No answer. I sighed and handed the cell over to Rin for her to try.

"Your brother's only half demon, how much stronger could his hearing be?" I questioned as Rin chatted away on the cell that her mother must have answered.

"Half demons hearing is much stronger than yours!"

"How would you know? You've never had human hearing." I nonchalantly answered. Rin hung up Inuyasha's cell and handed it to him.

"My moms out and won't be able to come pick me up until later."

"My mom didn't answer, do you mind if I catch a ride with you Rin?" I asked.

"Yes, that should be fine.. that is.. if Inuyasha allows us to stay.." She mumbled. We both turned to him expecting to be kicked out.

"What ever, do what you want.. And by the way he's a full demon." Huh? Inuyasha's brother is a full demon? How come Inuyasha's only half then? Do they have different mothers.. or fathers? Heck! Who knew Inuyasha even had a brother? I wondered if he looked anything like Inuyasha? If he did he must be hideous.. But I didn't have to wonder for too long because before I knew it he was standing before us at the door way. He was tall and slim, had long white hair running down his back with purple demon marks on his face. He looked young but not young enough to still be in high school.. He had an odd familiarity to him. He was so pretty and despite his stoic face he seemed a lot nicer than inuyasha.

"You bastard, why have you allowed these foolish mortals into my fathers home?" I was wrong.

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update :( Good news is now that it's summer I'm going to have time to write a lot more! I already have some of the next chapters done so now it's just a matter of editing and putting them up! This chapter was intended to have a lot more Seshy in it but it was already much longer than my previous ones :( The next chappie will be fluffy filled though! Promise! He is one of the best characters after all ;) Btw thanks for all of the reviews! They motivate me to write a lot more. Soo if you love your Seshy let's get some more reviews for him! Hehehe until next chappie, G'byee!**


	6. Start over?

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, you can't prove nada! Awh well, here's the next chappie!(:**

* * *

><p>"Calm down you ass wipe they'll be gone before you know it and then you won't ever have to look at their dumb faces again." Rin and I exchanged unamused looks. Yep, they're definitely related. He examined us and shook his head.<p>

"INUYASHA? How is it even **humanly** possible for your brother to be a full **demon**?" Oh, the irony..

"We have different mothers, his was mortal." The unnamed youkai answered. Inuyasha pulled a bag of chips from the cupboard and all but stuck his head in the bag. Rin noticed the chips and longingly rubbed her tummy.

"You look sort of familiar to me, what's your name?" I asked. Instead of giving me an answer the demon just took a seat on the counter and continued sitting there giving me no notice. This sucked, why's he so anti-social? What was I supposed to do here while we waited for Rin's mom.. I heard a grumbling noise and then an awkward giggle coming from Rins direction.

"You hungry?" Inuyasha asked, mouth full of chips. Her face brightened as she feverishly nodded.

"That sucks!" He answered as he devoured the last mouthful of chips.

"Awh, you did that on purpose." She pouted. Inuyasha's demon brother looked up from his daze reached into the cupboard and pulled out another bag of chips which he then threw into Rin's direction. Wow, he could actually move!

"Yay! Why can't you be more like your brother?" She asked the half youkai.

"Ugh, Sesshomaru's no fun." Inuyasha retaliated. Sesshomaru.. Sesshomaru.. ? SESSHOMARU! I loudly gasped and ran over to him to get a closer look. His facial expression didn't alter, remaining in its neutral state.

"... It's you!" I shouted with glee. I couldn't believe I was in his house. He seemed so much colder in person which really wasn't that far off when you thought about it. I could tell Inuyasha was completely agitated by me recognizing him. This was probably the reason he wanted to avoid us seeing his brother.

"You know each other?" My friend asked before swallowing. Classy.

"Oh my gosh Rin, I definitely thought you would've noticed. Remember that reality show we used to watch.. what was is it called.. ah, right, Demon detection! They'd profile the current top 10 deadliest demons and get them to challenge each other for the ultimate prize, the shikon crown. If you were the number 1 ranked by the end of the shows run you'd be dubbed royal. He went unchallenged for 3 whole seasons before he finally pounded some pest so bad he got kicked off!" Rin jumped from her seat shrieking.

"No way! You're THE Sesshomaru? I had no idea we were in the presence of someone so great." She got up to shake his hand. "I am Rin, your highness."

"Ugh, stop that!" Inuyasha yelled. "He wasn't even dubbed royal on the show, he got kicked off.."

"Yeah, but there are like no written rules for that show. Demons killed each other all the time and they just kept finding new demons to replace the deceased ones. To get kicked off was just mighty. He didn't even have to kill that loser, and Sesshomaru STILL got dismissed!" Rin ranted in awe. Now that I thought about it, Sesshomaru was only 15 on that last season which aired about 4 years ago. He must have been home schooled for me to never have seen him around.

"You mad?" He taunted his brother. Nope, he seemed to be much more then just mad.

"Stay away from him. He doesn't need you drooling all over him, making him even more full of himself." He warned. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her and smirked as her knees began to buckle and Inuyasha began to fume.

"Come now, let me show you a shard from the shikon crown I chipped off." He lead her away but her squeals continued to deafen me even 4 rooms away. A minute later when things had finally quieted down I noticed Inuyasha's disapproving slouch.

"Don't be jealous." I mocked him some more. No response. "Between you and me, she was crushing on him the entire shows run. That's why I was so surprised she didn't recognize him." Still no response. I sighed, this was going to be a long night at this rate. Just then my phone started beeping, I looked down to see Sango's sent me a picture. It's a long criss crossed ebony dress that's tight fitting at the top and then starts to come out at the knee's. Under it she wrote a message-

_This plus me plus homecoming?_

I'd personally never wear black to homecoming. It was a mesmerizing dress though, and it looked suitable for her so I just texted her-

_Perfection_

I left my phone out because it didn't seem like Inuyasha was going to be socializing with me anytime soon.

_Sango: So what are you up to?_

_Kagome: Long story. Let's just say I'm in Inuyasha's kitchen._

_Sango: EEK! That's so cute. Please marry each other?_

_Kagome: Not like I care that much, but you should probably stop trying to get me to vomit in front of him.._

_Sango: Awh, don't be like that. You guys would make such a cute couple!_

Okay, I was definitely over this conversation. I deleted the messages then looked up to see Inuyasha was no where in sight. I'd quite honestly rather just walk home. Even if I got lost I'm sure it'd prove to be more entertaining than this. I turned to grab my bag then yelped as I saw the half demon had appeared apparently out of nowhere. He pursed his lips to the side.

"Leaving so soon?" I brushed past him and yelled over my shoulder.

"As fun as this was I've got better things to do." Like poke my eyes out with needles. My ears picked up on his footsteps. He was like a lost puppy wasn't he?

"I'll drop you off." He cut in front of me and held the door open gesturing for me to go first.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" I asked.

"I forgot that I had to drop you guys off first and didn't want to look stupid." Too late.

"Hey, isn't Rin going to be mad at you for leaving?" He asked as he unlocked his sleek car.

"Nawh, if anything she'll be happy we won't be there to take any of Sesshomaru`s attention away." I saw him smiling from the corner of my eye as I climbed in. As we pulled out of the driveway he began speaking off the bat unlike the last time.

"I think I've talked to you more the past 2 weeks than I have the last few years." He stated. He wasn't exactly first on my list of people I wanted to talk to, but I refrained from saying so.

"If you want to listen to music feel free to pick a station." he offered.

What's his damage? How come one second he's acting like a prick then the next he's being all nice? Is he bipolar? I was the stupid one though. No matter how many times he's turned around and became a jerk again after saying something nice, I still always fall for it. I should've known better by now but my heart just wasn't as strong as it used to be. It's gullible and always tried to convince itself that what it dreamt was reality.

I still wasn't over the nightmares. My dad passed away 2 years ago yet I still had dreams of the accident. I wasn't even in the car but my mind's managed to piece together a film of how it must have gone.. and how horrified my dad must have looked. Unfortunately, I made the poor choice of looking at the pictures after the accident and now the image is burned into my brain. I didn't see it every time I closed my eyes but still often enough for it to have an impact.

"Hey are you alright? You seem kind of down." The boy behind the steering wheel asked. I turned the radio on and there seemed to be 2 men doing a talking segment about ex girlfriends. I blasted it so I wouldn't have to hear him talk. He quickly reached over and flicked it off.

"Kagome?"

"Do me a favor and just don't talk to me. Ever." I forcefully interjected. He seemed to be back to his normal self, rolling his eyes at me.

"Even when I don't do anything she continues to be rude to me. Ugh, why do I even bother?" He asked himself. I sarcastically broke into hysterics. Uh oh, I know what's going to happen..

"Don't do anything bad? You're always doing bad things to me then out of nowhere decide to be normal. As soon as I think, wow Inuyasha's become decent. You do something to prove you're still an obnoxious child." I thought I'd taken him by surprise because he took a bit of time to think of a response. I was doing it again.

"I do think about being nice to you but then I change my mind last second because I remind myself how utterly pointless it'd be."

"Why is that? Oh I know, because hanging out around me would wreck your reputation? Newsflash buddy, the earth doesn't revolve around Inuyasha. You're so full of it, just get over yourself, please." Stop Kagome I told myself, just stop.

"What? It has nothing to do with reputations. It has to do with the fact that no matter what I say or do you'll always hate me so why even bother, right?" Why did I always do this? I took out all my anger on someone who had no business being on the receiving end.

This was why I had trouble making new friends. Sango just hadn't had her chance for me to push her away. Rin and Ayame.. I don't even know why they put up with my random mood swings. They're probably just used to it by now. I felt my phone vibrating.

_Sango: Miroku says Inuyasha doesn't even hate you like you think. Why do you have such a big problem with him?_

"Can't we just start over?" Inuyasha gazed warmly into my eyes. I quickly forced myself to look away to not get sucked into his trap. He slowed down as he approached a yellow light and I felt my eyes begin to water.

_Kagome: Because he broke my heart._

I unbuckled my seat belt. "No." I then hopped out of his car before he got the chance to see me crying.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! What a bad place to end it, I'm mean :( Oh well, the stories getting interesting now. What did Inuyasha do to kagome? Who will she take to homecoming? WILL KOGA AND AYAME EVER STOP EATING? I guess not or else they'd die.. But the answers to all your other questions will be answered... eventually :) On a side note I'd just like to thank everyone who's favorited, followed, and reviewed my story, the support means a lot to me. I also notice you all who continue to return and give feedback, and I would like to give massive virtual hugs to you all. See you next chapter!<strong>


	7. Lost

**DISCLAIMER:** **I own nothing Inuyasha related all rights remain to the Manga hero Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

><p><em>*Calm down, everything`s fine. I just wish you would have waited for me.*<em>

_*Well the damage is already done. So what am I supposed to do now Rin?*_

_*Miroku has a car, just call Sango.*_

_*They`re not really at the top of my list of people I want to see*_

_*I`m not telling you to share your life story with them Kagome, just get them to drive you home.*_

_*Just forget it, I`ll figure something out. Bye Rin.*_

I hung up my cell and looked around. I literally had no idea where I was. I'd never been this far out in the city. Was I still in Tokyo even? How come there weren't any people around? I wandered about for 15 more minutes but all I found was a park. I walked through it and saw a few kids that I didn't bother asking for directions. How'd I even get this far out? I saw a vacant bench and decided to take a seat. I sighed as I replayed the days events in my mind.

_"What? It has nothing to do with reputations. It has to do with the fact that no matter what I say or do you'll always hate me so why even bother, right?"_

_"Can't we just start over?"... "Can't we just start over?"... "Can't we just start over?"_

_"No."_

I could have just said yes.. No, I couldn't have. He'd just be the same. Nothing would've even changed. I reached into my pocket to check the time on my phone. 6:25. Mm.. Fine. I dialed Sango's number and asked her to come pick me up. I explained what happened with minimal details and she assured me she'd be by my side ASAP. I was just about to hang up when she asked where I was... Right, I probably should have found out before. I asked her to hold as I got up to find one of the kids from before. I didn't spot any of the four kids though. Oh no, now what? There had to be a street sign somewhere around the place. I took a few steps then spotted something moving. Eye catching red hair caught my eye. It was one of the kids from before!

"Excuse me!" I yelled and chased after him. I quickly stopped and reminded myself I was at a park in the evening running straight at a kid. Walk. I should just calmly walk towards him. He was starring straight at me, waiting. Good, I didn't scare him off.

"What is it?" The boy who couldn't be any older than 8 asked.

"Do you know the name of this park?"

"Uh..." Oh great. Street sign it was.

"Thanks anyway." I went to side step him but I stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Kitsune gardens!" He enthusiastically shared. I put the phone back to my ear and told her where I was. Apparently Miroku knew the place so he assured me they'd be there in twenty minutes. I quickly hung up.

"Thanks kid."

"Anything for a damsel in distress!" ha, what a charmer. Maybe I should just take him to homecoming. He sat and waited for my ride with me. He proved to be pretty good company. I told him that I had gotten lost and apologized if I put him on the spot. He shared that the kids he was with earlier were picking on him.

"It's because I'm a demon." He shared. That's the first I've ever heard of human kids picking on a demon child.

"They never let me play with them. I don't really have any friends my own age. The only people who really talk to me are grown ups. I like them a lot better anyway! They're not mean to me." That explained why he didn't freak out when some random girl was running at him with no one else around. Aw, this kid was so cute why would anyone pick on him? If I ever saw those kids again..

"Don't let them get to you." I patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, I don't. You know what my babysitter tells me? That some people will just look for the person who stands out the most and exclude them just because they're different. When you think about it though, everyone is different so no one really ever fits in. He tells me to never hide who I am to fit in, to look for people who accept me the way I am. So that's what I plan on doing."

"Your babysitter is really smart then." I smiled. We continued talking the rest of the conversing like that until I felt my phone start vibrate. I took it out and sure enough it was Sango texting me she was here. I put my phone down beside me.

"Hey it's getting pretty late, you should probably head home." I told him. He nodded and jumped to embrace me practically knocking me off my seat before he went on his way. What a cute kid, I hope those bullies lay off him. I saw Sango and was about to get up when the strange feeling that I was forgetting something overtook me. I clicked my tongue along the inside of my cheeks thinking about it but came up short and ultimately decided to forget about it. She lead me to the car where Miroku was waiting. We greeted each other and I buckled my seat belt before he drove off. His car wasn't as nice as Inuyasha's. It looked.. and smelled used. It also had a very ugly old-fashioned mustard paint job.

"Are you girls hungry?" Miroku asked after a couple of minutes passed. I was running late this morning and didn't have time for breakfast then I was feeling sort of nauseous at lunch and only had some soup. Yes, I think it was fair to say I was starving.

"I could eat a horse!" Sango chimed. I guess there was no use in lying.

"I could eat the whole barn." I echoed her. Sango and I had been hanging out a lot this past week and I've come to find we shared a lot of similarities. We both had little brothers, were already failing math this semester, were addicted to reality shows, and best of all had the appetite of big lazy truckers. Miroku went through a WacDonalds drive thru and ordered us all burgers. We started our meals in silence but unfortunately Sango decided to break it.

"Kagome?" She whispered to me, although her sitting right beside Miroku didn't assist her sneaky attempt.

"about what you texted me-" I quickly stuffed her half eaten burger back into her mouth. I saw Miroku's confusion through his rear view mirror. Sango pulled out the burger clearly annoyed and clearly missing the message.

"Do you mind? I was just wondering-"

"Sango!" I interrupted her.

"What?" She countered. Miroku stopped at a red light and was switching his gaze between us.

"Is this a conversation I'm not supposed to hear, perhaps?" He asked, clearly getting what Sango wasn't. She began biting into her bottom lip, sighed, then moved on from the ordeal. When Miroku started driving again something seemed to be gnawing at him.

"It's fine, I get it. I am best friends with your apparent mortal enemy after all. If you don't mind me asking though, why did you and Inuyasha end up fighting? I know if I ask him what happened I'll get a distorted side of it."

"It's not about why we're fighting this time it's about why we fight at all. The reason we can't seem to stop." Kagome started. Miroku seemed to immediately understand. It was silent for about half of a second.

"That was a real long time ago.." Miroku attempted to defend him.

"So the apology is really long overdue then, isn't it?"

"Wait! You know why she hates him?" Sango exploded.

"I mean.. I guess. I didn't know it was still over that though." Sango seemed so genuinely curious and I didn't think it was for nosy purposes either. She really looked like she wanted to help. It's just the reason she wanted to help that's making me hesitant. She wanted me and Inuyasha to stop fighting because she thinks it'll mean we'll date. She thinks we'll become this 2 best friend set, double dating every weekend, picture perfect image. It's just not that simple though. If what happened in the past had ended the way I was hoping things would, maybe it would have.. but it didn't, and that's just it. Something inside was just nagging me that Sango was someone I could trust. I had just worked up the courage to share the story when Miroku dropped her off. She lived closer so it made sense that he'd drop her off first. Miroku began pulling out of the drive as she was going inside. As soon as she shut the door he turned to me.

"Kagome, if you're referring to the thing that happened that last day of school it's not what it seemed like." He instantly began.

"I heard what he said Miroku." He sighed.

"I know but it wasn't his fault that everyone saw. I went to his desk to steal a piece of gum and I found it." He confessed. I felt a strange relief.. but then something struck me.

"It doesn't matter who saw it first, I heard what he had to say. No one was forcing him to say anything!" I coldly rejected him.

"I'm sure he would've reacted way differently if he wasn't put under so much pressure. He was probably just emb-" He didn't finish his sentence.

"What? Embarrassed? God forbid someone like me be caught dead with someone like him."

"People were making fun of him before he even saw it."

"He never saw it?" I asked surprised.

"Well I summarized for him after but that's besides the point. It was grade 8 you know how the kids are. We were all stupid. I think he did like you though." He was still trying so hard and I didn't understand why.

"It doesn't matter Miroku! Even if I could forgive what happened that day it doesn't change the fact that he never fixed it. He obviously didn't feel guilty enough to apologize or to even explain. In fact ever since that day he's been nothing but horrible to me. I wish this changed things but it doesn't." The next red light I got out of the car. Luckily, I didn't live too far from Sango and I knew how to get to my house from here.

"Kagome wait!" He shouted after me. This was a really bad day and I'm afraid anymore Miroku wouldn't be much help.

* * *

><p>Finito! This chapter wasn't too eventful but I'm POSITIVE you'll all enjoy the next one. I'm also starting to think that my chapters are a little short what would you guys think about me making them a little chunkier? It shouldn't interfere with how often I update much. If I do make them longer it'll start at around chapter 9 so give me your opinions!(:<p> 


	8. Initiation

**DISCLAIMER: This is the last disclaimer and it's so magical it'll last the rest of the story :) I own no Inuyasha! :(**

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling nauseous with the previous days events haunting me. The idea of skipping school crossed my mind more than once but considering my skipped detention and horrible math mark, I didn't think it would look so good or sit very well with my mother. I had first period art with Ayame so at least I'd have a nice start to my day. I got my things together and bolted for the stairs running into my mother.<p>

"Hey, where were you all yesterday? I called a bunch of times." I asked her.

"We all went shopping. We were going to wait for you but you were later than usual so we figured you were with your friends."

"Oh, alright." I would've much rather spent yesterday shopping with my family I thought as I headed past her for the door.

"Wait Kagome! Don't think I didn't get you anything," she smiled grabbing a shopping bag from one of the side tables. She reached in to grab something.

"I remembered you saying you needed a new phone case. I hope you don't mind pink." She said handing it over to me. Oh, that was nice. I reached into my pocket for my phone to put it on.

"Thanks m-" Phone case.. Phone.. There was nothing in my pocket. WHERE WAS MY CELL?! I charged upstairs and practically flipped my room upside down searching for the mobile.

"Kagome, you still haven't left for school?" My grandpa knocked on my door.

I hastily looked over at the clock. Shoot! I was going to be late at this rate. I hesitantly gave up looking and headed for school. Every step towards the school I took was another back tracking step in my mind of when I last had my phone yesterday. I was texting Sango in Inuyasha's car.. Talking to Rin after leaving his car.. I called Sango at the park.. Did I have it in Miroku's car? I don't think I did, so was it at the park? Wait! What about when Sango texted me that she had arrived? I had put my phone down and that's when the kid jumped to hug me. I can't believe I left my new cell phone at some random, middle of nowhere park. No doubt someone had stolen it by now. Hopefully nobody texts me anything embarrassing.

I skipped unloading my books at my locker in fear of running into a few guys I didn't feel like seeing. I entered the room with 10 minutes at hand before the class was to start, and began setting up my station. I washed my paint brushes and watched as all the pretty colors blended in the sink to make a nasty brown. When the knot at the back of my apron was in a nice bow I got to work.

We'd been working on scenery paintings that week so naturally mine was a seasonal interpretation of the winter. It wasn't quite done yet, but so far I had a few tree's covered in sunlight reflecting snow, I had to use extra small strokes for the detail in the leaves. The ground had two snow angels, there was even a snow man half dressed in the corner. I used a darker color to shade in the two sets of footsteps. The big ones represented my dads tracks, the small ones representing mine. I wiped the tear welling up in my eye just as Ayame walked in. She hadn't seemed to notice.

"So I heard you've developed a new fondness of walking." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well when the person driving starts to get on my nerves..." I couldn't help but grin. She was such a goofy free spirit it was hard to be in a bad mood around her.

"How are things of Koga?" I asked. I noticed a smirk slowly growing on her face as she pulled a covered canvas from her table.

"Glad you asked!" She dramatically answered as she unveiled her painting. It was a poorly drawn picture of Koga lifting Ayame bridal style. That was so.. Ayame.

"You were supposed to make some type of scenery.. and it was supposed to be art not something that would bring my breakfast back up." I laughed. She didn't seem to be offended.

"It will be scenery.. when I hang it up in our beautiful home."

"I take it you and Sango aren't big fans of taking things slow?" I teased. She patted my head with a cocky look on her face.

"Naive, naive, Kagome, one day when you fall in love you'll understand." She spoke with too much confidence. She always knew how to make me laugh, I'll give her that one.

"Not likely." The class started to file up while we chatted away. The teacher was about 2-3 minutes late as usual. It was fun painting and speaking to her like this. Ayame's one of my greatest friends and she was actually the first friend I'd made in high school. I decided to try out for track which ended up being the first time I realized I wasn't great at everything I did. By the time I was on my last lap everyone had already left except her. A girl with asthma shouldn't be on the racing track my family had told me but I was determined. Ayame was cheering me on the whole time, even ran my last lap with me even though she was already done all of hers.

"Good job! Most new people in my middle school just quit halfway through their first run. Glad to see you persevered!" The cute red head encouraged me.

"Thanks, I'm Kagome." I introduced myself.

"Call me Ayame!" She seemed so cool. She was pretty, athletic, and on our walk back to the change rooms I realized she was also insanely clumsy as she tripped over her own feet several times.

"Aha, I'm a beast on the track but a mess in the halls I guess!" She blushed.

It was a real eye opener to me that even the most perfectly seeming people weren't without their flaws.

I never told Ayame about what had happened between me and Inuyasha back in grade school because.. well to be honest she never asked. I guess she never really thought much of it. The only person that really knew was Miroku because he was there and Rin because she'd asked me. The other kids that were in my class didn't really mention it because they'd always thought I was loser so it was just another event to add to many of my one really made fun of me much in high school with the exception of Inuyasha. Miroku occasionally did too but that was before Sango showed up. I guess everyone else from my grade school had moved on to new things.

When the bell rang, Ayame and I headed for math class. This was it, I was going to have to face him sooner or later. A deep breath filled and left my lungs before I entered the room. I entered, locking my sight on my seat and darted for it without looking in any other directions. When I was safely seated I slowly lifted my head up and looked around. 5 minutes to go before the final bell with no Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, or Rin for that matter, in sight. Sango turned to me unsure if I was mad at her or not.

"Miroku told me that you left before he dropped you off." She shared.

"Yeah, things got a little too personal for comfort." I said deciding to leave the details minimal incase she'd use them to interrogate me. Her face surprisingly dropped as Miroku entered right after I'd spoken. The girl didn't miss a beat turning to him in rage.

"I think you left out a few details about why she left, lecher!" She shouted while flinging her math text book at him, hitting him in the shoulder. She had most likely misinterpreted my words for something physically personal..

"Ouch! What'd I do?" He asked confused.

"Don't try to deny what you did!" She said seemingly even more angry than before, if possible. Thankfully, Sensei Naraku hadn't shown up yet.

"Calm yourself woman!" He commanded her as he saw her reach for my textbook.

"Wait Sango-" I tried to stop her, pulling my book away from her in the process. Before I knew it she had grabbed the text book Ayame was offering her and flung it at him, hitting him in the foot.

"Ayame!" I yelled at her. Man, things were escalating quickly. Ayame just walked away innocently whistling as if she hadn't helped provoke the situation.

"Sheesh, none my ex-girlfriends would ever do this.." He spoke under his breath, but unfortunately for him we all still heard him.

"What was that?! Well if your ex-girlfriends are so wonderful why don't you date them?" She yelled across the room for everyone to hear.

"Maybe I will, they're a lot nicer than you." I felt her blood boiling from my seat. Giving up, I handed her my textbook which she proceeded to throw with all her might. Just then, 2 minutes before the bell, Koga walked in and unluckily for him.. Miroku decided to duck. The textbook hit him square in the face knocking him on his back.

"Koga!" Ayame yelled leaping to the wolf youkai's side. "Are you alright?" She asked. The demon was in too much of a daze to answer. Sango was in the middle of apologizing when Sensei Naraku walked in on the scene to find Koga on the floor.

"What happened here?" The teacher asked unamused. The chaotic class went dead silent. He bent over to pick up the math book still over Koga's face.. the one with my name on it! I let my face fall to my desk. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'd probably be suspended then I wouldn't make it into college. What if they expelled me? I wouldn't even get to finish high school! It was then, in the middle of my freaking out, that something happened. Just as the bell rang Inuyasha ran in shouting:

"I'm not late! I'm not late!" Not noticing the situation. He ran into the Sensei in front of the door, resulting in both of them falling on top of Koga. Luckily for me the book had slipped out of his hand. Ayame put her fast speed and slyness to use and collected all of our books off the floor and ran to her seat. If I thought I could feel Sango's anger before, Naraku's was a whole other level. Rin, surprisingly enough had shown up to class late for once. She took one look down to see the 3 boys on the floor and quietly made her way to her seat unnoticed. Lucky brat, I thought to myself.

"So all the boy got lunch detentions for the whole week because of the incident?" Rin asked slurping up her ramen.

"Miroku wouldn't have if Sango didn't start blaming everything on him." I shared after taking a sip from my ice cold water. Ayame seemed really down for her usual peppy self.

"Poor Koga! He didn't even do anything. This is all your fault Sango!" She blamed the new girl. Uh oh, please don't tell me they're going to fight now I thought to myself.

"Well maybe if Koga went straight to his own class he wouldn't have got tied up in the situation." Rin defended Sango who seemed the most upset of all.

"No, she's right it was all my fault. I assumed the worst of my boyfriend. I'm such a horrible person, Miroku probably hates me now." Sango sulked. I began to smirk at arising situation.

"Sango look at it this way, you managed to get all of the boys in trouble within 5 minutes. You should be happy with your accomplishment. I feel like you've been officially initiated." I comforted her. I reached for Ayame's knife that she was using to cut her steak. Only she would eat a whole medium rare steak for lunch after all. I began to carve Sango's name into the table beside the rest of ours.

"For this achievement, you're officially one of us. Welcome to the club." I applauded her. Ayame and Rin in the background began to jokingly chant 'one of us'.

"What is one of you's supposed to mean?" Sango laughed. getting myself all excited, I put the knife down and hopped on the seat.

"It means you will not stand to be mistreated by those meat heads. It means you will do all within your power to give them what they deserve. It means from this day forth you will give them hell." Rin began clapping as Ayame howled.

"Half of us are dating them though?" She confusingly stated.

"Well Ayame is, we're not sure about you anymore." Rin sneeringly said under her breath. I smacked the girl on her shoulder and in return she threateningly reached into her lunch pale clutching her pudding. I stuck my tongue out at her before proceeding.

"Oh you can still date them but you've just got to remember to keep them in line. Don't you be chasing their tails around like Ayame." I explained. Ayame restrained herself from acting negatively towards me in the middle of my motivational speech.

I convinced the girls to all take a break from the boys that night. We spent the evening watching movies, gossiping, and eating junk food at my house. No boys = no drama, Just the way I liked it I thought. This day was a lot better in contrast to the previous one. When the movie was done and the goofiness from all the caffeine had worn off Sango started to ask some uncomfortable questions.

"So I know yesterday you never told me what happened because Miroku was there but now that we're alone..?"

"What happened with what?" Ayame asked Sango. She was a bit hesitant but shook it off knowing that I've known Ayame too long not to trust her.

"What happened to make Kagome hate Inuyasha so much." Some type of spark lit up in the red head with Sango's words .

"Come to think of it, you never told me why the two of you never seemed to get along." Ayame agreed. Well, that was because she never asked.. I guess it couldn't be avoided though. They'd all would've found out eventually.

"Actually we did used to get along.. I even gave him a love letter." I confessed and watched as Sango and Ayame's jaws dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>OooOOOoooh! What do we have here? Little sneaky Kagome all this time, huh? Hehe. So what do you guys think, you like this one? This is one of my fave chappie's so far. If you guys want more, you know what to do! (: Oh and just so you all know the next chapters not only going to be a bit longer but there's also going to be a little action. I'm not saying who's going to be fighting who but feel free to guess in a review! you won't want to miss it ;)<strong>


	9. Costly damages

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p>It was way back in eighth grade when he'd just moved to Tokyo. I was the 'goody two-shoes' that everyone always made fun of and he was the cool new kid. Everyone loved Inuyasha as soon as he arrived, including me. I just thought he was so cool and tough. He never backed out of a challenge and he was almost always victorious. He was.. I hate to admit it now, but cute. With his long soft silver hair and his vibrant yellow eyes, not to mention his cute little dog ears. He was the tallest boy in the class.. the funniest.. the best. The only bad thing about him was his arrogance and how rude he usually was to everyone. One day something changed all that. Some boys were bugging me after school one day. They were calling me names, even dumped everything out of my book bag and ran around with it. I was on the verge of tears when he noticed what they were doing and rushed to defend me. He yelled at them all to lay off or else, and got back all my stuff back for me.<p>

"Sorry I didn't notice before they dumped your stuff. Some of your books are a little damp. I don't think they'll mess with you anymore but if they do just let me know." I couldn't even look into his eyes without worrying that the blush may overtake me.

"Th-thank you." I'd stuttered.

"You can borrow mine if you want, I don't use them anyway." He'd offered.

After that day he was pretty nice to me. We even hung out after school a couple of times. I thought things were going really well between us but before I knew it some problems started to occur. Needless to say, we definitely didn't hang out in the same crowd. I was as how he liked to put it, a teachers pet and he hung out with all the meat heads. Everyone would tease him for hanging out with me and for a while he endured it. It didn't affect our relationship.. or so I thought. One day I somehow summed up the courage to write him a love letter. I put it in his desk the last day of school but went home for lunch last second, not being able to endure my feeling of vulnerability. When I'd come back I'd found Inuyasha yelling at all his friends about how much of a loser I was and how he never would have talked to me that first day if he knew how annoying I'd end up being and how much he'd end up hating me. The letter was in Miroku's hands so I'd known he'd shown everyone and was laughing about it with all of them. His face dropped when he turned around to see me. Before anyone could say anything I turned and ran away in tears. Every nice thing he'd done for me to that point meant nothing. Our relationship was just a lie. He was just using me as something to laugh with his friends about. Everyone was laughing and gossiping about me for the rest of the day. 'Teachers pet doesn't get everything she wants after all' they said. Thank goodness it was the last day because even one day of it was almost unbearable. I genuinely liked him and he just turned my feelings into a joke. When high school started he wouldn't even talk to me except to mock me. I didn't think I'd ever be able to open my heart up to anyone else like that ever again...

We'd all shared a little more than expected. Sango confessed she was really scared she'd messed everything up with Miroku which we all assured her she didn't. Miroku was a really forgiving guy and given his history he'd understand why she thought that way. We convinced her to just call him and everything would be fine. Rin confessed that she liked Sesshomaru again, not that I was surprised. Sango and Ayame didn't know who he was from the show but were shocked to hear Inuyasha had a brother and Rin was pursuing him.

"He just seems so uninterested." She had shared.

"Is he gay?" Ayame asked.

"No, he's just Inuyasha's brother so of course he's got no good taste in girls." I bursted out laughing.

I of course, shared the routes of my hatred for Inuyasha which got some pretty mixed reviews. There was Rin who was with me professing her deep hatred towards him. The thing that surprised me though was Sango and Ayame on the verge of tears ranting about how tragic the whole situation was and how we had to be together- as if.

"Kagome, are you heartless?" Ayame yelled when I finished my story. I was completely baffled by her response. I thought her reaction would be a little more violent, and a little more towards him.

"Did you hear what just came out of your mouth you baka!" Rin spoke for me since I was speechless.

"Ayame's right, how can you not see how totally inlove with you he is?" Sango pouted.

"No. Words." Was all I could muster which was a little contradictory, I know, but I couldn't help it. I was blind stricken by their stupidity.

"He obviously isn't going to say anything in front of his friend!" They coincidentally both said in unison.

"If he loves her so much then WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Thank god for Rin.

After a little more of Rin raging on them they began to understand how wrong what he did was. I could still tell they were routing for our relationship for their own selfish reasons. Ayame and Sango couldn double date with each other they needed to leave me out of it. Either way, I sure was glad I left out the details of how he gave me my first kiss or else they totally would've lost it. It wasn't even a big deal. One day we were walking home and he just did it out of nowhere. He said he'd never kissed a girl before and he just wanted to try it so I didn't really think anything of it back then. To be honest it wasn't really much of a kiss anyway. I didn't get flustered or anything, it was decent I guess but that's about it.. average.

Lastly and most saddening to me was when Ayame confessed she was worried Koga still had feelings for me. This totally blind-sighted me. I had no idea Ayame felt this way. Of course Koga didn't like me, he wouldn't have asked her out then I'd told her. She accused him of using her to make me jealous she admitted. They were really fighting over me? I felt horrible. The rest of the night she sat there convincing me it wasn't my fault as I assured her he didn't like me that way. I invited them all to sleep over but only Ayame stayed.

The next day was a Saturday so we slept in. Getting up before her my hands led me to pour myself some cereal in the kitchen. I savoured the sweet flavors of the captain crunch being absorbed by my tongue as the cold milk ran down my throat. This was my absolute favorite cereal. Two more bites of the crunchy goodness were swallowed before the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered my home phone.

"We're picking you up in an hour, go get dressed!" Came across the familiar voice of Sango Taijiya. Before even getting the chance to protest she hung up on me. By we, I was hoping she just meant us girls because I didn't care to spend anymore time around Miroku. After gulping down the last bit of cereal and washing my bowl and spoon I headed upstairs. I dressed in a white t-shirt and my favorite pair of skinny jeans. Hearing the door bell ring I looked down at my watch and shook my head.

"Kagome your hot friend is here!" Yelled Souta up the stairs. I ran downstairs making sure to smack him on my way out.

"Well you're half an hour early. I didn't even get Ayame up yet." She proceeded to welcome herself in.

"Hurry up and get dressed Kagome." The baka casually said to me. Oh yeah, this was why I decided to meet Sango at the places we choose to hang out instead of getting ready together. She ran upstairs and pulled out a low cut white mini dress from my closet and brought it down, bringing a fully ready Ayame along with her. She was still in bed when I had came down.. Getting ready as fast as her would surely save me a lot of time in the mornings.

"How about this?" She asked. I looked between the confident girl and the sheer item of clothing in her hands.

"Well considering it's a night gown.." I raised an eyebrow at her. Her glance remained unwavering.

"Let's just go." I said. Her pout was ignored as I attempted to push them both out the door. Before slamming the door shut she threw the dress back inside. I heard a phone ringer go off and automatically reached for my pocket. As I dug in to feel the bitter emptiness I remembered my phone was MIA. It was Ayame's phone and she seemed to be talking to none other than Koga. We made it to the bottom of the stairs to see the ugly mustard colored car that I already despised. Miroku rolled down the windows.

"Promise not to run out this time?" He winked. Damn, him and Sango made up quick. A full day hadn't even passed, honestly these two..

"Hey Roku, Koga says he's watching his cousin with Inuyasha can you drop me off there?" The vixen asked. I couldn't even object quick enough as both girls climbed into the car.

"Don't worry kag's!" Sango assured me before I even had time to panic. "We're going to pick up Rin then head to Sesshomaru's house but since Inuyasha isn't even there it won't be a problem for you." I knew I was going to regret this. There was this great big ball of burning wisdom telling me this wasn't a good idea. In fact, I was so swayed by the stupidity of their plans I just about turned around and headed back for my room to sleep in some more. Then something began to tempt me. Or should I say.. someone.

"What happened to the pact?" Sango asked. I instantly turned, knowing she was speaking of her 'initiation' and my rant on how we had to give the boys hell.

"We're going to be in his house, have access to his room, and he won't be able to stop us." I began to see a much more sinister side to Sango than I even knew existed. What she was saying was true. I also knew better to know there was still one thing in the way. My eyes target locked on Miroku.

"Don't worry, we know Sesshomaru won't say anything because he hates Inuyasha and this one," Ayame pointed at Miroku. "Well he's apparently got an unsettled bone to pick with dog boy so it's all safe." They really had it all figured out didn't they? It was actually really starting to freak me out to be honest. They had become monsters and I almost turned for my house when Miroku suddenly spoke.

"You did watch Demon detection didn't you?" My ears were on high alert. Rin and I were absolutely obsessed with the show. When Sesshomaru offered Rin the chance to see a shard from the Shikon crown it took every bit of will power I had to seem uninterested.

"You remember that special they did when they threw that human into the mix right?" I just about lost my footing. Bankotsu shichi was lethal. He showed absolutely no mercy in the fields or the girl viewers hearts. He almost made the creators reconsider casting only demons but in the end decided against it.

"Go on.." I urged him. I felt my pulse fastening.

"One night when Sesshomaru was out for dinner with his family, they ran into him. They recognized each other from the show and the friction between them was so high Bankotsu was just about ready to charge at him right then and there. Well, one thing led to another and of course Inuyasha started yelling at the human being all cocky, questioning why he would want to fight his weak brother when he could fight him. The human of course had no interest in him but Inuyasha kept pestering him. Bankotsu was so annoyed that the unlikely pair began to share a twisted relationship in their dislike of Inuyasha.." He shared. "He's coming over to see Sesshomaru today." I could barely contain myself! I would've went over just for Bankotsu alone. The Inuyasha hate club meeting up today was such a tasteful bonus it was ridiculous. There was absolutely no question about it.

"I am so there!" I jumped in the car. We dropped Ayame off at Koga's then went for Rin's house. Miroku seemed to be becoming everyone's chauffeur. I almost felt guilty.. almost. After we picked up Rin we headed straight for Inuyasha's mansion. Losing myself in my excitement for a moment I ran ahead of everyone else as soon as we parked. I turned around to see Rin running after me.

"Wait for me, Kag's!" She yelled. The couple behind her were holding hands, following calmly. When reaching the door a sudden shyness overtook me and I couldn't ring the doorbell. I looked back at Rin who had caught up. Not even hesitating, she stepped up and automatically began drum-banging on the door. I grabbed her arm to stop her, surprised by the sudden confidence. Sesshomaru opened the door and looked us down then looked past us to see Miroku and Sango.

"What do you want?" He coldly asked.

"We're here for the prank!" Rin shared. His expression didn't ease up as expected.

"How do you know?" He more like stated than asked. Miroku caught up and brushed passed him.

"Calm down, I've got it all worked out." He began to explain right before Sesshomaru lifted him by his collar.

"Don't test me." He simply said before dropping him back down and heading for the living room. Sango came in and shut the door behind her. Everyone slipped off their shoes and went after the direction the demon had just gone in. They were obviously used to the cold greetings I thought as the chill going down my back finally settled. I stepped into the living room and laid my eyes upon the guy I purposely came here to see. My eyes trailed up his long braid and laid on his face. I gazed into his dark blue eyes mesmerized. He looked us all over and when his eyes landed on mine, he smirked.

"You've taken a liking to mortals I see," He turned to Sesshomaru. The demon perhaps trying to contain his anger gave the comment no notice. Rin plopped next to Sesshomaru when he sat down. Miroku laid on the fuzzy carpet while Sango leaned against the cool colored wall. I went over to where Bankotsu was sitting and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Kagome."

"Bankotsu." He replied.

"I know." I answered too quickly. That sounded like a stalker thing to say didn't it?

"You caught the reality show then?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer but was stopped when he grabbed my arm and yanked me next to him wrapping his arm around me.

"You're cute, I like you." He abruptly said twirling his fingers around the end of my ponytail. I didn't even have to look in a mirror to know I was redder than a tomato. My initial reaction was to push him away. I didn't want to seem rude though so I took his hand in mine and tried to give it back to him as I inched away. He missed my message though because when I took his hand he just used it to pull me closer to him. Oh, jeez.

"Stop that, Kagome is Inuyasha's girl!" Sango challenged him causing Sesshomaru to show the most emotion I've ever seen from him when he lifted an brow. Although she had good intentions I wasn't too fond of her execution.

"Inuyasha's girl huh? You can do a lot better than that mutt sweetie." He said leaning in closer to get a better look at me. Rin was busy starring at Sesshomaru in the same manor Bankotsu was doing to me..Miroku was starting to form some idea's from my predicament it appeared when he tried to pull Sango down to him resulting in a slap to the face. The closer Bankotsu neared the more beautiful he became and the more nervous I got. Eventually he got so close our noses were almost touching. I looked away in awkwardness. When looking back I was gazing into familiar yellow eyes. Shaking my head, I refocused to see the dark blue that belonged to the person who was really beside me. The position started to make me feel really indecent so I put my hand forcefully on his chest in attempt to put some distance between us.

"Feisty." He said quietly enough that only I, or anyone with super natural hearing could hear.

"Control yourself you uncivilized commoner." Said the normally quiet demon. They engaged in menacing glares.

"I was just kidding around." The man with the long braid crudely said pushing me away. It wasn't a rough shove or anything but it still felt like a slap to the face. Sesshomaru abruptly stood up misleading me to believe it had something to do with me. Some sort of sinister laugh sound escaped him which sounded like a grunt. He took Rin's hand and headed upstairs. We all listened to the girl squealing for a good 5 minutes. That dirty demon what did he want from her? Bankotsu leaned back into the sofa.

"He doesn't like her you know." He simply said.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Sango.

"She's mortal." He said as if it was self explanatory. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head urging him to continue due to my not understanding.

"Sesshomaru doesn't like humans." He continued.

"He doesn't like anything." Miroku added. Why was he being so nice to her then?

"Correction, he does like one thing. The cocky bastard likes being admired. She's practically drooling over him, which is not only why he puts up with her but the reason he provokes her. Taking her hand, making her go gaga over him. She helps his ego, affirming he's as great in real life as he is in his own mind." Bankotsu explained. I wanted more than anything to deny it, to say that he did have a liking for her. When I reflected on it though it seemed like one of the misled things Sango would say. I didn't know the demon aside from what I saw in the show and in the show it was clear that he was a man with no heart or conscience.

"Don't worry about your friend though. If she's as dense as she appears she'll continue to kiss his feet no matter what he lacks in feeling towards her."

"Hey, I don't know who the hell you think you are buddy, but that's my friend you're talking about. Not to mention one of the least dense people I know!" As timing would have it she returned to the room twirling.

"You'll never believe what Sesshomaru just got me from his room! He bought some face wash he said he special ordered just for me." Sesshomaru entered.

"It's specializes in curing acne." He explained. Miroko covered his mouth trying desperately not to erupt in laughter. Bankotsu just raised his eyebrows at me. I smacked his arm.

"You're all jerks." I said getting up. "Stop that Rin, have a little respect for yourself." I grabbed the face scrub from her and threw it at the demon it came from. The human boys gasped, all signs of laughter instantly vanished. Miroku shot up, ran to Sesshomaru, and pleaded for him to calm down as his eyes narrowed on me. I gulped questioning whether my actions were a good idea but managed to swallow past the lump in my throat.

"She admires you so much and you're making a joke out of her feelings. You're like an untrained dog-" Bankotsu jumped up and covered my mouth to stop me from saying another word. Sesshomaru smacked the human in front of him out of his way, sending Miroku flying into the wall.

"Idiot." Bankotsu muttered under his breath pushing me behind him.

"She's just concerned about her problematic friend, she doesn't know what she's saying." The agitated demon ignored the humans words.

"You need to learn your place woman. It's called status." He spat at me.

"It's called respect, give some and stop treating the people who like you so much like dirt." I felt like this sentence was one that was intended not only for him but something his brother could hear as well. Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red. I saw the boy in front of me reach out and that's when things got sort of fuzzy.

Bankotsu jumped at him before the demons anger consumed him enough to make the first fatal move. The human tackled him in the gut into the wall beside where a bleeding Miroku laid. Oh no, what had I done. I couldn't have kept my mouth shut though. The demon viciously slashed at Bankotsu's face officially having lost it at the thought of a human daring to attack him. Bankotsu aimed for the demons head attempting to knock him out but his fist got caught and squeezed blue. He got tossed to the side as if he weighed nothing. Sesshomaru's eyes locked on mine and he slowly approached me. A deer in headlights. I couldn't move, speak, run, I wouldn't be able to apologize even if I wanted to. Bankotsu regained his balance and jumped on his back and started punching with all his might. Unfortunately the demon seemed unaffected by the attacks. He turned and grabbed Bankotsu from the back of his shirt lifting him up and blocking his airway. Miroku started to use words since his body seemed to be in no shape to challenge the demon but when he started growling the pervert knew it be best to silence himself. He was smarter than me that's for sure. Sesshomaru turned to me with a human struggling for air still in one hand. He used an aggressive hand to clutch my chin and looked at me waiting.

"Let him go." I commanded. He tightened his grip on my face causing me to shriek in a way much less cheery than Rins. I took all the damage of the room in. Holes in the walls from humans being thrown through them, Miroku clutching his bleeding leg. Rin starring at me horrified in tears unsure of what to do. Bankotsu was still being held up turning blue. That's when I noticed Sango, chair in hand, sneaking up behind the demon.

"Drop it." He coldly said. Was he just waiting on an apology, is that what would stop this?

"Kagome, just apologize." Rin yelled through her tears.

"..Sorry." I muttered avoiding eye contact. He lifted my chin up attempting to get me to look at him. He dropped Bankotsu before he passed out leaving him still incapable of taking any action. When a few seconds had passed and I still hadn't made eye contact he put even more pressure on me. High pitched screaming was deafening me. It took me a second to realize it was mine. My eyes began welling up, I knew I couldn't endure this.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Enough, please." I begged looking straight at him. He let go and my body collapsed to the ground with vicious sobs. Not so much from the pain of his grasp but from all the damage that was my fault. Something inside me knew Sesshomaru wouldn't have done anything that was too much for us to handle. He just had too much pride and stubbornness and was willing to cross some boundaries to keep people in line.

"You disgust me." Rin simply said. I was horrified. If he did anything to vulnerable Rin that's what would make me lose it completely. She ran out petrified and I heard a door slam. I thought it may have been Rin but was surprised to meet a new red eyed demon. He must've heard everything with his super hearing.

"I'll kill you." Inuyasha coldly said before he engaged in contact.

* * *

><p>I originally planned to post this earlier but things kept coming up and I couldn't find the time, sorry! P.s. I am currently working on a perhaps 5? Yes, 5 part 1 shot (one chapter is just so short, let's call it a one shot anyway) For O.H.S.H.C. Even if you haven't seen the series I recommend you watch it and read the story :D Even if you haven't seen the series, no worries! There's nothing in there you'll be confused about, I don't think. It's a pretty interesting story so far so look out for it!<p> 


	10. Wake up

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't believe my eyes. When did Inuyasha get so powerful? He was viciously beating his brother. It was a hundred times worse than what the demon did to the rest of us. I squeezed my eyes tight afraid to see anymore red. Had someone's heart stopped beating? Please don't let it have been Inuyasha's.<em>

_"It wasn't mine." Had he read my mind?_

_"I've always been able to read your mind and I love you too." Loved me too? What! I don't love him though._

_"Look deep inside your heart Kagome. You can't deny your feelings. Look at me. please Kagome, just open you eyes. Opens your eyes Kagome.. Kagome.. Kagome." Inuyasha chanted._

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME! Open your eyes, wake up please! Look what you did!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Don't make him mad again, Sango." Pleaded who I was guessing to be Miroku.

"It wasn't his fault, he didn't mean to hurt her!" A high pitched voice defended.

"Yeah Rin, just like how he didn't mean to hurt Miroku?!" Sango yelled. I felt a hand brushing my hair out of my face.

"Come on cutie, you're making me feel bad." I twitched at the cold lips at my ear. I opened my eyes to see it was Bankotsu pushing my hair out of my face.. and who's lap I was currently laying on. I yelped and jumped away bumping into a towering demon. He looked down at me and I shielded myself in fear.

"See you traumatized her!" Sango yelled.

"It was just an accident." Bankotsu sighed. Why was he defending him? Almost breaking my jaw definitely wasn't an accident! Not to mention everything else he'd done.

"Why are you saying it was an accident. He strangled you blue!" All five of them faced me. Rin bent over and patted my head.

"You must have been dreaming Kaggie-chan. All he did was push Miroku. After he started approaching you guys Bankotsu reached out to punch him provoking Sesshomaru to shove him before he could make contact. You were behind him so Bankotsu fell on you causing you to hit your head and pass out." Rin explained. So they never viciously fought? I quickly scanned Miroku to see him rubbing his sore arm but with no blood in sight. So then Inuyasha never.. I guess that made more sense.

"I thought you were dead!" I yelled. Bankotsu obviously assumed that I had dreamed him being the killer because he was smirking.

"She's obviously suffered a severe blow. Take her upstairs to rest." The demon ordered the cocky human. Bankotsu lifted me up before I could object and followed Sesshomaru who was headed for the stairs. The rest of my friends followed. He walked passed the first two rooms and opened the third door in the hall.

"In here." He pointed.

"How generous of you offering your own bed." Rin said in a sarcastic tone. It looked unused so I guessed it was one of many guest rooms.

"Nawh, let's go to Inuyasha's room and start the prank." The man carrying me opened the door across from the guest room. He walked up to the bed and plopped me down. I'd never been to Inuyasha's house, let alone his room when we were friends. His room was about triple the size of mine. Under any other circumstances I'd object being anywhere near Inuyasha's chambers but my head was so sore I laid my head on his pillows instead. Miroku and Sango left in search of some type of pain relieving cream for his arm. Sesshomaru unexpectedly turned to me and I couldn't help but flinch.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I lost my composer for a moment, it's not likely to happen again."

"I'm sorry too." I apologized back because even though I meant what I said to provoke him I didn't want to stay on his bad side.

"I wasn't apologizing." He corrected me. Well, I wasn't sorry either dog! This time I decided to keep my insults inside my head. Bankotsu changed the subject.

"I say we hide his stuff all around the house." He suggested. The boys shot right into work. Miroku came back and helped the other two take every little thing out of his closet, desk, dresser, and bookcase (which I guessed he never touched) and they disappeared to various rooms in the mansion. Sango refused to participate. After a few minutes had passed and she made sure I was fine she claimed to be bored and headed for another room to watch TV I looked over at Rin who seemed content.

"You're not upset with him?" I asked feeling sorry for her mistreatment.

"He was just joking around. When you really like someone you learn to put up with their less glorious sides. Don't tell him I said he had a less glorious side though!" She pleaded. I couldn't help but remember Bankotsu's words of how one-sided their relationship would always be.

"You really like him?" I asked, slightly hoping for a different answer than the one that was already definite.

"I really do." She answered as expected.

"What if he doesn't like you back?"

"Of course I'd be upset but I can't change his heart, Kagome. I'll still spend every second I can with him either way." Sesshomaru having a heart? That's one interesting theory.. But as foolish as her love for the demon sounded I still had to commend her on her commitment.

"Between you and me though, he's taking me to homecoming next week!" She yelled so loud I'm sure it wasn't just between the two of us but between everyone in the neighborhood.

"He asked you?!" I asked in pure amazement. She was quick to correct me though.

"Not exactly.. I asked him to go and he said it sounded like a good opportunity to humiliate his brother. He said he'd talk to Bankotsu about coming to. Ugh, Kagome if you're still going please take that boy! I don't need him getting in the way." Rin asked of me. I highly doubted Bankotsu would go and he'd just laugh at me if I asked him. Her puppy eyes were just so hard to say no to. I couldn't help but comply with the girls wishes, she was just so hopeless.

"You heard the girl!" Bankotsu said while entering. "So is it a date?" He wasn't the worst guy I could go with.. The worst guy would have to be the one who lived in this bedroom. Bankotsu also tried to protect me downstairs when he thought I was in danger, stepping in front of me to take the blow. Even though in the end it only resulted in me getting hurt it was the thought that counted.

"Why not." I finally agreed hoping I wouldn't regret it but already feeling uneasy about the decision. When Miroku came back the boys carried out Inuyasha's dresser. I couldn't help but feel useless in this prank for Inuyasha. For some reason though I didn't really want to partake in it. I walked over to the desk beside his queen sized bed and sat down in the seat.

"Oh, good." Sesshomaru said noticing me off the bed. He then proceeded to lift the whole bed out of the room. He took some pretty big chunks out of his brothers door frame but I'm sure he wasn't concerned. They were also rich so it wouldn't be a big deal to get it fixed. Rin chased after her boy in concern for the rest of his house. I looked at the picture on his desk of him and Miroku. I awed but then reminded myself who I was awing at and felt sort of nauseous. Curiosity at the given opportunity struck up. I probably shouldn't be looking around his stuff but everyone else was doing it so what would it hurt right? I opened the first drawer of his desk. It contained your typical school materials. He had blank papers, dull pencils, worn out erasers and so on. Who knew the boy did homework? I opened the second drawer and found some random stuff. There was two pairs of unworn socks, body spray, and some yu-gi-oh cards? Oh, I would definitely be using those for blackmail later. At the back of the drawer I found some cologne. I popped the cap off and sprayed it in the air. It smelled just like Inuyasha. I sighed as I breathed the scent in. Revolting. I closed the drawer and made my way to the bottom one. Locked. It wouldn't open! This was crazy, of course now I was crazy curious what was in it. Damn it, Inuyasha.

"Hey, that's the spirit!" Miroku entered. I informed him of the locked drawer situation.

"I know every inch, every last detail of this house. The one place I've never been-"

"Not every inch." I interrupted the smug guy. He asked me if I wanted to bet on it.

"What about his mothers drawers?" I asked him. The boy instantly blushed.

"Well.." He finished his sentiment with a simple shrug.

"Ugh, Miroku you really are perverted." I said in disgust.

"As I was saying. I've seen everything EXCEPT the contents of that drawer. It's been driving me mad for years." He sat down on the desk in front of me and we both stared at it.

"We could try breaking it open." I suggested to him. He informed me that he'd tried before but it was no use it was a really tough metal, unbreakable. Bankotsu made his appearance.

"I've got to head out Kagome. There's something I need to take care of." He told me. I stood up and escorted him to the door despite him being the demons guest, not mine. As we reached the front door he opened it and stepped outside turning one last time to say his farewell. It was that moment when I noticed his bruised eye. I instinctively stepped outside and put my hand on his face, caressing it with no romantic intention intended.

"What's this?" I asked. He hesitated a moment before answering.

"Well, I guess the reason you got knocked out when I fell on you was because that idiot didn't give me a little push like we lead you to believe.. He sort of punched me in the face but we didn't want to say anything." He looked away. I defensively asked him why they lied to me.

"We didn't want you to freak out thinking he would've done anything similar to you. He really wasn't going to hurt you. He's not that indecent, and even if he was, I would've kept you safe. So, no need to worry." Bankotsu was being too sweet. I liked this side to him a lot better than the smug side I was first introduced to. If I was a normal girl my heart would be racing right now. My knee's would be buckling. I would be mentally urging him to kiss me. Why didn't I like him? He was a good looking bad boy with a protective side to him. Any normal girl would like him. I depressingly looked down. Was I that broken? It was then that he surprised me with a kiss. It was only on the cheek but it was still the first kiss I'd had in a while.

"Cheer up cutie." He said before turning. I felt so shy my eyes refused to leave the ground. In fact, I didn't look up until my ears heard him guffaw with the yelling of a familiar boy following.

"What the hell are you idiots doing at my house, and kissing at that! You've got some nerve. Get the hell out, both of you!" Inuyasha started raising a fit. I looked at him humiliated overtaken by guilt with no idea why.

"Calm down, princess." Bankotsu ordered him as he brushed passed the raging half youkai. He was right, Inuyasha had no right to say anything.

"Mind your own business!" I yelled at him.

"It is my business, you're on my property!" He yelled back. Bankotsu turned back to me from behind Inuyasha smirking.

"If you'd like Kagome you can come over to my place and continue?" He offered with a wink. Not only was this humiliating but Inuyasha was radiating fume.

"Why would you want to kiss her anyway?!" He questioned. Who knows, maybe for the same reason Inuyasha wanted to kiss me when we were younger! I glared at the forgetful hypocrite.

"What ever, I've really got to get going now. I'll see you at homecoming Kagome." He said and when he saw Inuyasha going red with anger I saw the biggest smile emerge on his face. He quickly turned for his car before Inuyasha could continue with him. Unfortunately for me that meant he'd continue with me. He opened his mouth ready to explode when his eyes got drawn to my forehead and he halted himself. Did I have something on my head? When I reached to touch my forehead I winced at the pain. A bump had definitely emerged.

"What happened?" He asked. There was still some anger left in his eyes but there was something about the tone in his voice. It made me almost certain the anger wasn't intended towards me.

"Oh well Bankotsu-"

"Bankotsu did this?" I saw a side to Inuyasha then, that I'd never witnessed before. He brushed my bangs off my face to examine the bump. There was something cold in his demeanor, similar to Sesshomaru in a sense. He didn't seem like himself, he felt distant from me.

"It was just an accident." I explained what happened and I saw him ease up a little.

"Sesshomaru's such an idiot." He sighed. Miroku and Sango came downstairs and greeted him. I quickly saw Miroku's friendly greeting reform into a guilty nervousness. Sango aware of what was up said a quick good bye and I saw them run for Miroku's car.

"What's up with them?" Asked Inuyasha. I decided it'd be best to let Inuyasha figure out his room situation on his own to avoid him taking it out on me. He stepped inside but didn't close the door. I took this as an invitation to enter.

"I didn't know you babysat?" I brought up.

"Oh really.." He said. It was obvious his head was in the clouds.

"Yeah, then again I didn't know you had a brother until about a week ago." I brought up.

"His name's Shippo." He smiled. "It's Koga's cousin. He's honestly too annoying but- I guess sometimes he's decent." I realized then that this was the first time Inuyasha and I had spoken since I ran out of his car. Right after he'd offered for us to start over. He sat down on his couch and put his feet up on the table. He took notice of the dent in the wall where Miroku was pushed into.

"I guess you weren't lying." He grimaced. "My brother needs to get a grip of himself. He could have really hurt you all." He shook his head in anger. I sat down next to him trusting he wouldn't respond in the same way Bankotsu did when I sat beside him. I took in the creases of his face and the uneasy demeanor he was giving off.

"What, why are you starring at me like that?" He asked. I smiled and nervously gulped down the lump in my throat. Secretly hoping it wasn't too late. I reached out my hand to him. Please don't let me regret this I silently begged him. I was about to retreat the very last second, but he caught me. He looked at me with those vibrant yellow eyes of his and I was frozen, no breath coming in and no breath going out. Is this how I should've acted when Bankotsu kissed me maybe? I shook it off, this was too gross. It was freaking Inuyasha after all, not a cute guy or anything. I proceeded with the action I was first intending with my hand extended.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." I introduced myself. He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"I know that, stupid." I rolled my eyes at his idiocy as he proceeded to look at me like I was the idiot. He began to poke my hand.

"Put your hand down, what are you doing?" He asked.

"You're the one that wanted to start over, baka!" I yelled. It took him about 3 seconds before it clicked. He smiled and for the first time today it reached his eyes.

"Call me Inuyasha." He took my hand and shook it. Rin ran in and plopped on the couch smirking with Sesshomaru not too far behind. Oh yeah, since Miroku's left I guessed one of the brothers were driving us home.

"Hey Kagome, wasn't Inuyasha's bed really comfy?" Sesshomaru smirked when he noticed his half brothers face drop. Why did he have to taunt me like this!

"What were you doing on my bed?!" He angrily questioned.

"What?! I don't even know you.." I brushed off. Thank goodness we were starting over because he now had nothing on me. When he noticed what we did to his room though, just my luck, we were probably going to be on bad terms again.

"Bankotsu lifted her up there after Sesshomaru hurt her." My friend explained. Inuyasha was as far away from amused as it got. He ran for the stairs.

"My bed!" His yells echoed through the house. Jeez, this guy. Rin raced after him snickering with her camera phone in hand ready to film his reaction.

"It's not like I wet the bed, what's your problem!" I yelled as I chased behind Rin. I hadn't seen Sesshomaru running but he was about two steps behind me when I'd stopped.

"Where's all my stuff?!" He angrily yelled at his brother.

"We may have gone through it all and hid it around." Rin burst out laughing. I saw a small hint of a smile sneak up on Sesshomaru's face. Something in the expression of the boy being pranked changed with her words. He went from raging annoyance to a panicked fidget. He studied me trying to figure something out.

"Don't look at me, I just met you." I put my hands up in mock innocence. He shook his head.

"WHERE'S MY DESK IDIOTS?!" That was it then. It's whatever was in his desk that had him all strung up. I really wished they had gotten it open now more than ever. When Inuyasha found his desk what ever was in it would be taken out and surely hidden and we'd never know what the precious object was that had Inuyasha so crazy and possessed.

"Well, we were going to respect your privacy and leave all the contents inside but now that I see how upset you are I may just break it open." Sesshomaru sped away with his brother right on his tail in sheer panic. Rin and I exchanged confused glances before dashing after them. We found ourselves out in their surprisingly bare backyard in comparison to the inside of their lavishly furnished home. Asides from a hammock tied to some tree's in the back there were only a few shrubs here and there. Well there was the tree's, shrubs, and Inuyasha's desk upside down in the middle of the yard. His brother didn't hesitate and clawed right at it. He pulled out all the drawers with the exception of the last one. When just pulling wouldn't do, he prepared himself to claw it open.

"Fine, go ahead and try but I'll have you know that my desk is 100%-" Sesshomaru managed to get the last drawer out before the boy even had the chance to finish his sentence. Maybe he really was holding back in the earlier confrontation because judging by his strength he seemed capable of doing much worse than the damage he inflicted. He dug his hand into the mysterious bin and scoped around. When the demon finished prying around he surprisingly threw the thing at his brother who dodged at the last second.

"Empty." He announced heading back inside. The owner of the desk looked immensely relieved. Rin on the other hand looked extremely disappointed but probably didn't feel as disappointed as me. She announced it was about time for her to be heading home and went inside after the demon. When it was finally just the two of us again I turned to the questionable boy.

"You got pretty worked up there over nothing." I said. Inuyasha laid down on his bare lawn and stretched out his arms. The boy seemed overly smug so there was obviously something we'd missed. I walked over to the desk and took a closer look.

"Why so interested in my stuff all of a sudden? Seems like you've developed a little obsessive crush, Kagome." He said pulling at the grass. What a ridiculous thing to say. Of course I was interested, but only because of how worked up he had gotten.

"I don't know what the heck you're talk about Mister I just met you." Maybe the whole starting over thing wasn't such a bad idea. Since we're reacquainting ourselves I might as well take advantage of it. I reached my hand into each empty compartment and felt around.

"Hence the obsessive part." The boy exclaimed as he watched the clouds. The sudden memory struck me of when we used to gaze at the sky together. We'd watch the clouds, the stars, the moon.

"Isn't it cool how no matter where we are in the world we've got this strange connection." He started going off. Huh? What was this kid getting at.

"Wait, I didn't mean us just me and you. I mean everyone, like how we all look up and see the same moon for example. It's pretty cool." How deep of him I thought. I liked this side to him, the calm side that wasn't always so angry or tense. Just as I reached my hand into the bottom drawer and felt around I'd nearly given up hope.. Until my hand made contact with a thin smooth material. perhaps a cloth or sheet being held up by tape. I was about to put my head down to look up and see the object when I felt myself being pinned down.

"What are you doing stupid?!" The half youkai yelled as he sat on top of me pinning both my arms back. I knew it wasn't that hard but when my head hit the ground it started to ache like before. His face softened up as he eased his weight off me.

"I feel sort of dizzy." I said not even attempting to stand up on my own until I regained my focus. I wonder what it was that made the boy became so suddenly rough and protective over the object again.

"You don't look so good." He told me. I was about to nag him for the insult then decided he must not have meant it critically. I felt myself being lifted up for the second time that day as the boy pulled me on his back. I heard him mutter 'baka' under his breath but I didn't respond. He made his way to the front yard. When Inuyasha didn't carry me straight out to his car I guessed that his brother took it out to drive Rin. How ridiculous of them to never drive us both home at the same time. Inuyasha must have figured that Sesshomaru took his car because he headed for the gate on foot. He wasn't planning on carrying me the whole way home was he? He apparently was, because he locked the gate behind him and kept moving. I would say I hated every second of this but then I'd be lying. Everything around me was looking a bit fuzzy. I was so tired I let go of my pride and even rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his body tense up a bit under me but he didn't protest.

"What are you hiding?" I whispered into his back. I closed my eyes to rest my heavy eyelids waiting for his response. After the second minute I figured he wasn't planning on sharing.

"Suite yourself then." I muttered. The guilt of him carrying me began to surface. I was probably too heavy for him and he didn't want to say anything. Was his back hurting right now? I tried to slip out of his grasp with struggle.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I began to hit him in the back waiting for him to let go but he refused.

"Let me go idiot!" I yelled. The boy sighed and finally put me down. After straightening out my clothing and attempting to walk forward there seemed to be no troubles. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me because I felt fine. At a crosswalk as I waited to cross the road I noticed him still with me.

"What do you want?" The boy didn't answer with words just a simple gesture of his hands indicating I was loopy.

"So? It's not your problem." I told him. When he crossed the road with me I decided to let him, it was his own time he was wasting.

"Oh yeah!" He suddenly blurted.

"Kagome," he stopped me. "I believe this is yours." When Inuyasha reached into his pocket to reveal my cell phone I stopped dead in my tracks. WHAT?!

"Where'd you find this?"

"Shippo showed it to me and Koga and asked us to find the owner. He described the girl it belonged to but I smelt your scent on it right away." He explained.

"Is that his name? I'm guessing he was that red head from the park, right?" He nodded in response.

"So, Koga was that smart babysitter he was referring to.." I thought out loud. Inuyasha's face took form in a baffled expression.

"I babysit him too from time to time." He shared. My stance went unaltered.

"So, Koga was that smart babysitter-" I began to repeat myself but the half demon cut me off.

"He was obviously referring to me!" The boy defended.

"Sure, sure of course he was." I said in a serious tone before sticking my tongue out at him. Inuyasha gave up and turned to leave.

"Thank you." The words escaped my lips before I had the chance to convince myself out of it. He faced me again and flashed a large grin my way. I tried to check for any missed messages but after all the passed time, it had inevitably died. Slipping the device away into my pocket I headed for the door. As I was about to close it, my mother made her appearance.

"Oh hello Kagome! Who's that with you? Oh Inuyasha, what're you doing here?" She asked with concern.

"Kagome wasn't feeling well so I walked her home" He informed her. Mother mode activated.

"You're not? What happened?! Are you sick? I was going to take your grandfather to his appointment but I'll just have to cancel it. I can't leave you alone."

"It's fine. Souta's home. Plus, I'm feeling better now anyway." I tried to assure her.

"I already dropped your brother off at his friends house so he wouldn't be alone. Are you sure you're alright, I don't want to leave you alone.." She trailed off thinking the situation over. Then suddenly, as if an invisible light bulb had lit, her face brightened up as she target-locked Inuyasha.

"Hey, you're not busy are you? Would you mind staying with her? We shouldn't be any longer than an hour." She begged him. Their was something very suspicious about the way my mother was acting. An hour, huh? The second Inuyasha agreed she had my gramps by the collar and sped out the door. If she's just one minute late I will not be amused.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodness, it's has been quite awhile! I've had the majority of this chapter done since forever it's just that I came across a patch of writing that conflicted with everything &amp; I would've had to scrap most of it and I was just completely &amp; utterly unmotivated &amp; unwilling to touch anything for the longest time! Bleehh! But I've finally worked everything through so yaaaay! :D I'm almost done the next chapter but due to this being my exam month it probably won't be up until those are over D: Sorry! Hope everyone had a lovely holidays though! Ouuu, and P.S. The next one is going to be great so anticipate it tons &amp; bear with me!<strong>


	11. Strangers in the night

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>I welcomed him in and he plopped down on my sofa as I scanned the TV for something good to watch. I stopped on some Zac Efron movie and sat next to him. It was a pretty good flick, and not just because Zac looked great without his top on. When the movie finished I looked down at my watch. An hour and a half had passed. How had I known my mother would do this...<p>

"I don't think my mom will be back soon. You can leave if you want." I offered my companion. He took one very annoying minute to debate it before making his decision.

"Nah, I promised your mom I'd look after you. I'm not leaving this couch until she gets back." Inuyasha declared. This was one very awkward dilemma. How was I supposed to entertain this guy, were we going to watch movies all day? Man, he's going to think I'm boring! He's got his huge mansion with an endless supply of money to do what ever he wants and I have him here on my bargain sofa with nothing to do. This is going to prove to be one endless dull night if I didn't get us out of here.

"Fine, suite yourself. I'm going out." I made my way to the foyer and slipped on my shoes. When he'd followed my lead and slipped his shoes on I felt a mischievous smile growing on my face. Yes! He took the bait.

"I thought you weren't moving until my mom came home?" I teased.

"Har, har. So where are we going?" The boy asked. Well shoot, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. We made our way out and I locked the door behind me, urging my brain to come up with something decent. The boy had a patient expression as he awaited my answer.

"Umm.. You'll see?" I tried. The boy laughed, clearly knowing we were about to embark on a long journey to nowhere; he decided to intervene.

"You hungry?" He asked. I nodded even though I wasn't. It'd be a good time killer, plus he was the one who suggested it, so even if the evening did turn out lame he'd be to blame. We made our way down the stairs and headed in for town. The silence was getting uncomfortable so I began scanning my brain for possible conversation starters. Well, I could mention the time we went to the mall!... And then I spilt frozen yogurt on his head. No. Hmm.. How about the time we skipped detention!.. No, I suppose that didn't go over too well either. Damn, we've had some crappy encounters lately. Maybe us hanging out right now wasn't such a good idea. If tonight ended badly, for sure he'd never approach me again. Come to think of it, despite those bad encounters he still offered to watch over me, no one forced him to or anything either. Maybe Inuyasha really was a good guy... Nah!

"Hey, Inuyasha?" I called the boy just a step ahead of me.

"Sorry, are you getting tired?" He asked softly. There he went again with that random spur of concern. Well, now that he mentioned it I guess I was feeling a bit dizzy with all the walking.

"We're getting close to the place so don't worry. If you're really not feeling well I can carry you again or something." He offered.

"Stop that!" I barked at him. The boy stopped in his spot and lifted a brow at me.

"Stop what?" Yes, I guess that was a good question. I don't know, stop being so nice? Well, no wonder we couldn't seem to have a good time together! Whether he's acting obnoxious or kind I always snapped at him. I was probably to blame for all our problems..

"Why are you acting all nice all of a sudden?" I bashfully asked, averting eye contact. The boy twisted his face into several different expressions as he pondered for a good answer to give.

"Well.. weren't we starting over?" He answered after the long pause. So that was all? It made enough since but then why did I feel so disappointed? I muttered a quiet apology under my breath and we continued our route. Now what? Damn, I sucked at making conversation! It wasn't so much that the silence was awkward or anything, it was just frustrating! He'd probably end up going home and ranting to his brother about how dull I was. Then again, him ranting to Sesshomaru? No way.

The silence that filled the rest of the time to the restaurant wasn't nearly as long as before. He must have been a usual because as soon as he opened the door for us to step in he was instantly greeted by his first name.

"Ah, Master Inuyasha! It's been too long since your last visit. Ooh, and who's this lovely girl? Your date?" The gray haired man winked at him. Date?! No! We were just-

"I guess you could say that," My 'date' answered triggering an instant flow of blood to my cheeks. Why would he say that?! I instinctively elbowed the boy in his side.

"Jeez, I was only joking stupid! Myoga knows me well enough to know I wouldn't take a girl like you on-"

"Now! Now! Come find your seat!" The greeter quickly interrupted him, saving the situation from escalating and possibly the evening from erupting. The restaurant seemed completely full, plus there was a huge line up when we stepped in. The host led us to an elaborately set table in the corner, dressed in burgundy linens and silver cutlery. Once we were seated he handed us our menu's and informed us that a waiter would be with us in a moment.

"Did you make reservations?" I asked him once we were settled. Inuyasha seemed to be back to his usual self, eye rolls and all.

"When would I have? This was all last minute. Either way, I never have to make reservations for here. This is my table." He explained. How cocky was he? This definitely was not his table. They wouldn't just have one spare table at all times just in case Inuyasha came. Especially with all those people lined up waiting to be seated.

"I'm telling you this is my table, look!" He lifted up a corner of the cloth to reveal the Brazilian rosewood. I evaluated the wood trying to seek out what exactly he was trying to show me before my eyes finally set on it. Engraved in a shelley volante font were the following words-

'Property of Sir. Inuyasha'

And I couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" He lightened up at the sounds of my giggles. Inuyasha and I both owned tables it seemed; the only difference being that his was much higher class with some fancy expensive engravement that me and Rin could've carved for free.

"Looks like we have more in common than I thought." The boy brushed off my words, determined to avoid allowing me to confuse him any further. Deciding to take in my surroundings I made observations of those around me. This place seemed to consist of mostly couples so it wasn't much surprise the host confused us to be one. It was clear this place was made for guys with fat wallets trying to impress their ladies. Why did he decide to bring me here then? I felt my face heating up again. No, stop Kagome! For goodness sake, his name was engraved in the table; he came here all the time it had nothing to do with me!

"Are you alright, you're going a little red? If you feel hot I can get them to turn up the A\C?" He asked. I shyly waved his offer away. All the women here were dressed in fancy sheer dresses, I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy with him. I looked down at my informal outfit consisting of jeans. This place did not make me feel too comfortable. At least the music was relaxing. The restaurant had soft classical music in the background that I wasn't familiar with but it had a nice calming feeling to to it, especially the violins. There was just something about the sound of violins which pleased me. Hmm, I wonder if Richie Rich over there took lessons like the snob that he was. Because lets face it, when was the last time you met a down to earth violinist?

"Do you play any instruments?" I asked, already expecting some inevitably highbrow instrument.

"I tried the drums around the time we used to hang out. You don't remember?" He asked. He did? Well, not only did I make some stereotypical assumption but I also managed to forget some significant detail of his life I should've remembered. That wasn't too great of a start.

"Ahahaha! I'm just messing with you!" He exclaimed. I knew it! Boy, I must have had a confused look on my face judging by the dumb way his lips were curled up.

"Har, har.".

"So, do you know what you're going to order?" I looked down at the menu in front of me which I hadn't even bothered to open. This place seemed sort of expensive and I didn't have much cash on me.. Sure enough, when I opened the golden lined menu the very first thing I laid my eyes on was a lobster and black truffle salad appetizer which was a whopping 50 bucks. I looked back up at the expectant boy who probably already had his triple-digit dollars worth usual ready.

"You know, I would've been perfectly fine at a WacDonalds." I gulped.

"Don't worry, I have it covered." There was no way in hell I was letting this boy who I'd dumped my frozen yogurt on just 3 weeks ago drop that kind of cash on me.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to have you spend fifty dollars just for some salad.." I skeptically objected.

"You want the salad, which one?" He asked, completely ignoring my rejection. Before I could repeat myself a waiter approached.

"Would you like your usual champagne?" He asked. I didn't make any effort to hide my astonishment at the mans offer. A restaurant offering alcohol to a minor?!

"We're only in high school!" I yelled at the waiter who seemed to be much less friendly than the host. His expression didn't hide his displeasure with his uncooperative guest. Maybe, I needed to calm down a bit. My outfit choice was already embarrassing enough, I didn't need to give these snobs any other reason to judge me. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"This water will do for now." He answered the waiter, who made sure to look me down one last time before turning away. For sure a grand expression of distaste plastered his face at this moment at the idea of having to serve someone like me all evening.

"How do you get them to just offer it to you like that? Do they know how old you are?" I asked.

"Well, they do now.." He answered. Oh shoot, I just made him mad again didn't I?

"Ahaha, I'm just kidding! You'd be surprised what money can do. But don't go blabbing anymore, just in case. Alright?" He chimed. This whole time I'd been worried I'd made a bad impression on him but it seemed the opposite had happened. Most girls would be super impressed and in awe of his power but there was something just so unnerving about it. Inuyasha was many things but materialistic was definitely not one of them. At least not before.. Back in grade school I didn't even know he was rich! I didn't like seeing him like this at all but something was binding me to my seat. Storming out of here was definitely not an option. I'd played that card enough times, plus I already decided not even a moment ago that I'd try not to draw any unnecessary attention. I took a deep breath to try to compose myself and see passed all the distractions. I was dining in quite possibly the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo with Inuyasha! He was playing it so cool too, our surroundings having absolutely no affect on him. I wondered if he noticed how uncomfortable I was. If he did he probably brushed it off as some relation to my head injury. Maybe that's why he was doing all of this, out of guilt. This time without even having to think of a conversation starter something hit me.

"Why did Miroku want to get you back?" I questioned him.

"Hmm?" He mumbled. I wondered if it were something related to the desk secret, dismissing the idea once I remembered even Miroku had no clue what it was.

_"Hey, that's the spirit!" Miroku entered. I informed him of the locked drawer situation._

_"I know every inch, every last detail of this house. The one place I've never been-"_

_"Not every inch." I interrupted the smug guy. He asked me if I wanted to bet on it._

_"What about his mothers drawers?" I asked him. The boy instantly blushed._

_"Well.." He finished his sentiment with a simple shrug._

_"Ugh, Miroku you really are perverted." I said in disgust._

_"As I was saying. I've seen everything EXCEPT the contents of that drawer. It's been driving me mad for years." _

"Well, earlier when they were trying to convince me to go over to your house Miroku mentioned the prank. He said he had something to get back at you for." I told him. The boy leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Inuyasha straightened his back and brought his glass to his lips for a large gulp before putting it back down.

"I was wondering why you were there. So that's all it takes to get you over to my house, the opportunity to pull one over on me?" He complained. Ugh, why's he flattering himself?

"Well actually, when they told me Bankotsu was going to be there-" The boy instantly tensed up.

"Ugh, that jerk?! That's what they bribed you with? My image of you has greatly changed then, Kagome. I didn't know that you liked such idiots." The first part didn't phase me too much because, let's face it, his image of me probably wasn't too good to begin with. The second part on the other hand, was just forgetful thinking on his part. He had to have known I liked idiots, I did write him a love letter after-all.

"Of course you'd think that since you two are always fighting. You never answered my original question though." I reminded him.

"And what was that?" He asked again. Were we sure I'm the one who hit my head?

"The thing with Miroku..?" I nudged. His eyes lit up as he remembered.

"Oh yeah!.." The boy began to snicker. His eyes lightened as he remembered. He opened his mouth to fill me in on the incident as we sat there waiting for the the waiter to take our orders.

"You're already aware how Miroku is a big flirt, well, he used to drag me to the bar with him to-" I skeptically lifted an eyebrow at him, not to fond of the idea of him drinking. At first, the way his face scrunched up I thought he was going to question me on my odd preference for sobriety at my teen age. But just as soon as I thought it his face relaxed.

"..Sorry." He caught himself. Maybe he did remember.

"Well anyway, he used to like to go out to certain places to hang out, play pool, just what ever. Sometimes he'd even try to pick up older chicks. The key word being try. Anyway, he usually never brings his girlfriends so of course when I saw Sango there I was annoyed." I couldn't help but smile. Miroku was like his loyal sidekick but now that he had Sango he probably wasn't getting as much attention from his friend as he pleased. Inuyasha was jealous of my friend and I couldn't help but find the situation comical.

"Okay, so you spent the evening third wheeling? I don't see why he wanted revenge just for that.." I said.

"Uh, no that's not what got him riled. Like I said, he likes to go there to see women so I tried to help him out with that. So I called a few of his ex's.." He trailed off and I couldn't help but gasp at what he was trying to say.

"No way, you didn't!" I tried to express with disapproval to mask my amusement at the situation but my attempted sternness wasn't too convincing. Before he could answer the waiter arrived to refill our drinks even though we'd barely drunk from them. When he was done pouring he asked us for our orders. Despite my rejection Inuyasha ordered me the expensive salad and proceeded to order himself some ramen. Wow, really? He came to this nice place for some ramen?! If he wanted that he should have told me earlier. I know the most inexpensive tasty noodle place just 5 minutes from my house.

"So then they showed up and it was awkward to say the least.. On the bright side, they stopped making out! I guess that's probably why he wanted to get back at me." He shrugged. I couldn't resist the urge to chuckle. Sure, it was kind of mean but they did sort of have it coming. We spent the rest of our dinner chatting, teasing each other, making fun of our friends and it was.. pleasant. I was expecting the salad to be magnificent just like its price but it was only meh so Inuyasha offered me some of his ramen which like I'd guessed, not as good as my secret little noodle place. Maybe that part of Kagome that hated him should have objected but it's not like we didn't share food when we were younger too. It was a nice change to accept a kind gesture from him and not be flooded with guilt or regret.. Well, until the check came. My salad was triple the price. I promised to pay him back but he brushed off my comment acting as if he'd never even heard it. I further persisted and the baka shushed me! The waiter came back with our mints and the change from his hundred dollar bill-about 35 dollars give or take and to my surprise, Inuyasha didn't tip. If I had paid that much for dinner I probably wouldn't tip either but it seemed sort of out of character for someone of his caliber.

"Let's go" He motioned at me towards the door. As soon as we stepped out of the restaurant I felt a sort of ease take over me. Not that I wasn't enjoying myself but having all those judgmental eyes on me was not a very easy thing to disregard. We strolled around a bit and window shopped around town chatting about school, sensei's, and all the trouble we always seemed to get ourselves caught up in. He asked me if I wanted to go into any stores but I just shook my head no. I didn't have and money on me and although he surely wouldn't mind paying I felt he'd already spent enough on me. We walked around for about half an hour before he asked me for the time. I tried to check my phone but soon realized it was still dead, of course. It may have been a smart idea to charge it before leaving.

"Mmm, let's see.." He dug into his pocket to remove his own mobile. Huh?

"If you have your phone right there why'd you ask me for the time?"

"I was too lazy to check." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes but couldn't remove the smile that was plastered on my face the entire evening.

"8:30." He announced. It felt like a quick 3 hours.

"We'd better get going." He said in a hurry. The temptation to taunt him over his possible curfew overtook me but when I realized we weren't heading the direction we'd come it struck me that he may have something else on the agenda. Well, I was right but I had no clue where we were heading. The further out of the busy shopping area we got the deeper into the dark, creepy, abandoned area of town we were. Man, if I thought that restaurant full of pricks was unpleasant, it was a picnic compared to this. Why was he bringing me here? Partly due to skeptical reasoning's but mostly due to the fact I was scared out of my mind, I stopped. Refusing to move a step further without an explanation. When I realized he hadn't noticed I'd halted I got deeply offended. What if someone had grabbed & abducted me?! Well, now I definitely wasn't moving. Once he realized he's broken my mothers promise to watch me he can worry all on his own!.. Wait! I'm a big girl, no I don't even need him... OKAY! He was starting to get too far. My palms were starting to sweat and my heart felt uneasy.

"Hurry up, Kagome!" He finally stopped. So he did notice! I made no hesitation to sprint back to his side. In fact, I was getting ready to run to him even before he'd spoken. Just 1 second more and I would've swallowed my pride and chased him. The relief of knowing he would have noticed and most likely saved me just made me get so bashful. Come to think of it though, why was he even putting me in the situation where this could happen?.. Was Inuyasha trying to.. ? GAH! NO! NO! NO! BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS! Delete, delete, delete. Okay, no. Inuyasha is most definitely NOT trying to do that Kagome. When I'd finally managed to get those idea's out of my head and relax as much as the setting would permit I heard a bang.

"AH!" I shielded my head and in the fear of the moment, accidentally latched onto him. This action was followed by quick roars of laughter from his part. Well, at least somebody was finding this amusing. Turns out, the wind had just blew a loose door shut.

"Will you calm down?" He grinned. When he looked into my eyes and realized how freaked I really was though he sighed.

"Don't worry Kags, nothing bad will happen." He tried to assure me.

"You don't know that for sure!" I pouted.

"Well if anything does, I'll protect you. I Promise." I never deserved his past cruelty but I definitely didn't deserve this kindness from him either. I felt my heart swelling in a different kind of way than fear. He offered his hand to me and considering the state I was in I was in no position to reject his offer, which could possibly save my life, mind you! After another minute though the offer was taken back.

"Kagome! My god, you've squeezed my hand purple. Relax, will ya?" He did it. He left my shaky hand like that in preference to massage his hand back to a normal color. How cruel. This was definitely not the way to treat a damsel in distress.

"You said you'd protect me though!" I whined.

"That was before you cut off all circulation in my hand. How would I even protect myself now? Protect yourself, dammit!" Gah, he was so cruel! I knew he was joking though, I mean if something were to happen there's no way he'd leave me to fend for myself.. Right?

We turned a few corners and that's when I saw it. In the middle of an eerily dark, abandoned road was a shadily dressed man peering straight at us. My whole body froze with fear but I was sure the second I composed myself enough to unfreeze everyone within 10 miles of the premises would be deafened by my scream. I turned to Inuyasha in hopes of reassurance or maybe perhaps even another hand offering but no. He was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Cue the dramatic music *dunn dunn duuunnnn !* Hehee, no hints on how the next chapter will be this time, sorry! :3 In other news though the first chapter of my OHSHC fic will most likely, possibly, hopefully, be the next thing I post, so keep an eye out for it ! :D<strong>


End file.
